The Third Daughter of Eve
by NarniaSparkle
Summary: The retelling of the movie "The Chronicles of Narnia the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe". What if there was a fifth person who went to Narnia for the first time? what if Edmund wasn't the only one to blame for the betrayal? What if it wasn't just two Son's of Adam and two Daughter's of Eve? What if there was another throne? Or another prophecy that few remembered? Peter/OC/Ed
1. Say Hello to Scarlet

**Author's Note: **Well I was thinking that I should do a biography for my OC. So tada! If you just want to read the story then go right ahead. Hope this gives you some background info! I might be adding more later on if I come up with anything.

**Say Hello to Scarlet**

* * *

**Full Name: **Scarlet Victoria Lovelace Montgomery

**Lives in: **London, England

**Appearance: **Dark brown and black hair. Shoulder length, with angle bangs going to the right. Tannish skin tone, not too light but not too dark practically without a blemish. Dark brown eyes, with long black eyelashes. Very skinny. Even though she's a good fighter, she barely has any muscle. and what she does have is barely visible

**Interests: **Ballet or any type of dance, flute, piccolo, violin, piano, sewing, sword fighting, reading, writing, pulling pranks, and spending time with her brother.

**Dislikes: **People calling her a sissy because she does ballet. math, cooking, not improving on something she's been working on.

**Siblings: **One older sister (four years older), named Violet, and one brother (Two years older), named Andrew

**Mother: **Rose Annaliese Lovelace Montgomery (Lovelace is her maiden name, she passed it on to her children)

**Father: **Walter Horace Montgomery

**background of her and her family:** Her mother was a ballerina, and before her father enlisted in the war his job was unknown. Scarlet's sister, Violet, was sent off to a boarding school at age seven, and she hasn't heard from her since. Scarlet and Andrew are very very close. They do almost everything together. He taught her everything she knows... that is her physical ability. Scarlet's brother also taught her to be independent and to be a tomboy, but still sometimes be a girl. During the air raids, Scarlet's mother died, thus the only family near by was her brother. He sent them both to be evacuated, but in different places. He thought if you have more than one child go to the same home it might be more run down etc. Scarlet and her brother went to a very strict, run down school a block from their house. And as far as anyone knows they've lived slightly above or in poverty.

**If you wish not to know the ages I've given the characters and want to just use your imagination than I suggest you don't read this last part.**

* * *

**Peter's age: **16

**Susan's age: **15

**Edmund's age: **14

**Scarlet's age: **14

**Lucy's age: **10


	2. Who is She?

**Author's Note: **So just imagine all the costumes and all the actors and actresses as I put my twist on the movie "The Chronicles of Narnia the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe". This is my first fanfiction story so please review. No copy right intended. Sorry for the long details. Oh Lucy is actually suppose to be 12. This story is the first installment of 'The Chronicles of Us'.

**Who is she?**

* * *

Lucy Pevensie heard a woman announcing that the children, who were going to be evacuated, were going to board soon. She looked around the train station at all the other children who were going to be evacuated, like her two brothers, her sister, and herself. There was one girl and boy who particularly interested her. The girl had dark straight hair, dark brown eyes, looked about one inch shorter than Edmund, Lucy's brother, and about the same age as Edmund. The boy had light brown hair, blue eyes, and looked the age of Peter. The strange thing was, was that they were both being evacuated but it looked as if the boy was going somewhere else than the girl, who was obviously his sister. Lucy's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her mother.

After Mrs. Pevensie hugged her children goodbye she said it was time for them to go. As Peter was very poorly leading his sisters and brother through the station, Lucy looked back at the girl, whose brother was still speaking to her, she looked sad but managed to force a half-smile. Once they got on the train Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan looked out to see their mother for the last time. Lucy suddenly saw the girl swiftly jump on the train and climb into the window. She turned around and caught her suitcase, which her brother had thrown to her. She waved to her brother who was going across the station to another train.

The next dreaded step was to find a seat on the train. The Pevensies walked up to the compartment where there was only one person in it-the girl. Peter started to open the door when the girl turned to look at who was there. _She looks like she wants to be alone, _Peter thought. So they kept on walking until they found a compartment with two other children.

* * *

"Doozy station! Doozy station!" the Conductor announced.

The two children in the Pevensies compartment got up and left. Just before the train started moving again, the Conductor burst into the door. He was holding the girl by the arm.

"Stay in here! And don't try to escape again!" the Conductor yelled at the girl.

"children have rights too you know?" the girl said calmly, like this wasn't her first time getting caught trying to escape from a train.

"Oh shut up," the conductor said.

"Oh this one has an attitude," she said sassily

The Conductor just grumbled to himself and walked out of the compartment. The girl walked over to the end of the seat by the window and carefully put her suitcase above her. She then took off her royal blue overcoat. Lucy could now observe her better. She was wearing a navy blue ribbon in her hair, a crisp white short sleeve dress shirt, a navy blue skirt, and black ballet flats. Her dark brown and black hair was parted to the left covering part of her forehead. Edmund and Peter thought she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. But they tried to ignore these feelings; not wanting to get mixed up with a rebel or runaway or whatever.

After an hour or more of riding the train in silence, Lucy got up the nerve to say something.

"What's that book about?" Lucy asked.

Lucy had read the cover of the book, _The Story of the Amulet, _and had wondered this question for quite some time. Everyone stared at Lucy, who was still pointing to the book in the girl's lap. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment carefully choosing her words. Then she finally spoke.

"It's about these children from London who find an amulet. You see the amulet is magical, and it can transport you into fabulous lands," she answered with a glimmer in her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed.

They exchanged smiles. Then it went back to silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The Pevensies stood on the platform of a country station. To their surprise, the girl stood right next to them.

"Hullo, I'm Scarlet Montgomery," she said.

"Oh um hi. Er um my name's Peter Pevensie," Peter said confused on why she was talking to them.

"And I'm Susan." Susan said in the absence of her brother's shock.

"I'm Edmund."

"And I'm Lucy."

"Oh! Yes these are my brother and my sisters!" Peter said finally.

"I sort of figured that out already," Scarlet said with a laugh in her voice.

"Where will you be staying?" Edmund questioned trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"Um let me look," Scarlet said looking down at her label, "Oh here's the name. Some man named, Professor Kirke."

"Really?" the Pevensies exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, why?"

"That's where we're staying!" Lucy proclaimed.

"How fas-"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a car coming. They all raced down the stairs carrying their suitcases. Sadly that was not their ride.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan said.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund said examining his label.

"I doubt that," Scarlet said frankly, and rolling her eyes at him.

Then they heard something. It was a woman coming with a horse, and she stopped right in front of them.

"Mrs. McCready?" Peter questioned.

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then, haven't you brought anything else?" she asked observing the children.

"No Mam it's just us," Peter said.

Lucy nodded.

"Small favors. Come along get into the wagon."

They all clambered up the side of the wagon quickly. Peter tried to assist Lucy, but she insisted on doing it by herself. So Peter Climbed in.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy was starting to slip! Luckily Scarlet caught her arm in time.

"Thanks," Lucy said humbly.

"No problem, anytime," Scarlet said smiling.

* * *

As they rode on, the five started seeing the beautiful scenery of the country. Then they saw the biggest house they had ever seen!

As they walked in Mrs. McCready started talking.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. As such there are a few rules that will need to be followed, there will be no shouting, or running," Mrs. McCready glared at the children and they stared back. "No improper use of the dumb-waiter,"As they walked up the stairs Susan reached out to touch a marble bust."No touching of the historical artifacts!" The boys laughed silently to each other."And above of all there shall be no disturbing of the Professor."

They took a short tour of the house then were escorted to their rooms. The first room went to Lucy and Susan. The Next room was Scarlet's. Then the third was Peter's and Edmund.

Peter was sitting on top of a chair, in Lucy and Susan's room, listening to the war updates on the radio. Susan looked over at Lucy and switched off the radio. Peter looked at her and Susan gave him a look that meant you're upsetting her. Peter walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said in dismay.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy, we'll be home soon," Susan said reassuringly.

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said.

Susan sighed, "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes, mum," Edmund retorted.

"Ed!" Peter said with a tone that meant knock it off. Then Peter turned to Lucy. "You saw outside, this place is huge. We can do whatever we want here tomorrow's going to be great, really," Peter said.

Then Scarlet walked in.

"Don't worry, Lucy, everything will be fine, you'll see," Scarlet said.

They exchanged smiles then retired to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Any opinions? Of course. Please don't give up on me just from this chapter. I know it wasn't really good but I will get better. Thanks.


	3. How About a Game of Hide and Seek?

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended.

**How about a game of Hide-and-Seek?**

* * *

_Pitter patter_ went the rain hitting against the window.

"Gastrovascular," Susan said trying to ignore the feeling of boredom from her siblings and Scarlet, "Come on, Peter, Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" Peter said with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worse game ever invented?" Edmund said teasingly.

Susan closed the book with great frustration towards her brother.

"Hallelujah! We're not playing the dictionary game anymore!" Scarlet said with a laugh. Then she looked serious. "Susan don't look so sad, not everyone is like you."

Susan looked at her and said, "I suppose so," then a smile came across her face, "but wouldn't it be wonderful if they were?" she said with a laugh.

Scarlet smiled then rolled her eyes. Then everyone gave a sigh of boredom.

* * *

"W-we could play hide-and-seek," Lucy suggested.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically and looking at Susan.

"Come on, Peter, please!" Lucy said pulling his arm.

Edmund rolled his eyes at his sister's persistance.

"Pretty please?" she said with a small pout.

"One, two, three," Peter said with a smile.

"What?" Edmund said thinking that it was so unfair that Lucy got whatever she wanted.

Peter went on counting, "Four, five, six..."

Everyone got up and ran to find a hiding place. Edmund looked under tables and every where, Susan found a wonderful hiding place in a chest, and Scarlet and Lucy looking hastily for the perfect hide out. Then Lucy and Edmund ran over to a curtain, but Edmund pushed her aside.

"I was here first!" he declared.

Lucy gave him a displeased smirk then turned around only to run into Scarlet. They both ran to one door, but it was locked. Then to the second. Luckily that one was open. It was a spare room with a huge wardrobe in it. They stared at it for a minute then walked up to it.

* * *

Lucy pulled off the sheet, which covered it. Then they looked at each other.

"It's big enough for both of us to hide in, and if Peter finds me then he won't find you. For he would think that you wouldn't hide in the same place as someone else," Scarlet said persuasively.

Lucy nodded. Pleased with the idea.

They both climbed in. They started to close the door, but remembered to get out they needed to leave it open. So they left it open a crack. Both moved backward steering their way through the thick fur coats. Suddenly Lucy touch a branch. She pulled her hand away surprised at what she had felt. She turned around seeing a forest. She tapped Scarlet on the shoulder and Scarlet turned around to see what she wanted. They stared into the small gap between the trees.

They stepped forward into this wonderful land. They walked through the wardrobe shocked at the snow and the vast amount of trees. Then they stopped at a lamppost, and reached out and touched it.

They looked around quickly for they heard something rustling in the woods.

"AHHH!" Lucy and Scarlet screamed and ran to the other side of the lamppost trying to hide.

"AHH!" screamed the thing running to hide behind a tree.

* * *

Lucy and Scarlet bravely went over and picked up some packages that the creature dropped.

"Uh- dr- I," the thing stammered coming out of hiding pointing an umbrella at them.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy questioned handing him the package.

He took the packages from them and stammered, "Well no," he leaned down to pick up another parcel that had fallen, "I jus- I- I- no, no I- I- I- just um I just didn't want to scare you."

The whole time The creature spoke Lucy and Scarlet stared at his legs. For they were the legs of a goat but he was also half man. Scarlet, not having studied mythology, and Lucy, who was too young to learn it, didn't know that this creature was a faun.

The two gave a little laugh when the faun had finished speaking.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?" Lucy wondered.

The faun looked at Scarlet after the question had been asked, and she gave him a look that meant 'yes what are you?'

"Well I'm a- I'm a faun," he said looking perplexed that they didn't know what he was. "And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf," he questioned.

The girls looked at each other shocked and tickled that he had asked this ridiculous question.

"We aren't dwarves, we're girls," Lucy said. "And actually I'm tallest in my class," she boasted handing him another package.

"If you say so, Lucy," Scarlet said with disbelief. For Lucy was so very small.

"You mean- you mean to say that you're daughters of Eve?" the faun questioned

"Well my mum's name is Helen," Lucy began

"Yes but you are in fact human?" he said a little annoyed.

"Yes of course," Lucy answered a little confused.

The faun looked around suspiciously to see if anyone was watching.

Then he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-" Lucy began.

"You see we were playing a game," Scarlet explained.

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" the faun asked.

* * *

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked rather interested

Scarlet looked more intrigued in the conversation now.

"Dear girls are you idiots? Everything from the lamppost to the castle of Cair Paravel, on the Eastern ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia," the faun explained.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe," Lucy murmured.

Scarlet gave Lucy a nod as to agree.

"Wardrobe?" the faun half questioned half muttered. Then he said, "Please let me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus," Lucy and Scarlet said in unison.

"I'm Scarlet Montgomery," Scarlet said cheerfully.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," Lucy said happily as well.

They both stuck their hands out for him to shake. He smiled and swayed back and forth then stared at their hands, which were stuck out before him.

* * *

"Oh you shake it," Lucy explained.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I- I don't know! People do when they meet each other," Lucy said rather confused herself.

Mr. Tumnus looked at her with a look that said your human customs are rather ridiculous. He set his parcels aside and took both of their hands and shook them. Then Lucy turned it into the proper way to shake someone's hand. So Mr. Tumnus thought this must be some sort of fun game and he put in his share of the fun. They all started laughing.

"Well then Lucy Pevensie and Scarlet Montgomery, from the shining city of Wardrobe, in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me!" he asked letting go of their hands and opening his umbrella.

Scarlet sighed and looked at Lucy wonderingly.

Lucy looked back and said doubtfully, "Well thank you very much. But we probably should be getting back."

"Yes but it's only just around the corner, and there'll be a glorious fire, toast, and tea, and cakes, and and perhaps we will even break into the sardines," he coaxed.

Scarlet gave her a nod.

"Well alright if you have sardines," Lucy said even though she detested sardines.

So Mr. Tumnus took their arms and headed towards his house.

* * *

Before going in Mr. Tumnus looked about trying to see if anyone were watching.

Meanwhile Lucy and Scarlet started a conversation.

"Brr," Scarlet said rubbing her arms.

"It's not that cold," Lucy said.

"Speak for yourself. All I'm wearing is a short-sleeved cotton dress shirt, a skirt, and a thin blue sweater. Not to mention thin black ballet flats,"

"I can see you, you know," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I suppose I will live, but it shall be a hard fight," Scarlet said teasingly acting as if she were dying.

"Oh you're as bad as Edmund!"

"Well-"

Their conversation was cut short when Mr. Tumnus came in. They walked around admiring his little knickknacks. Lucy picked up a picture and admired it.

"Ah that is my father," Mr. Tumnus said proudly while hoping she wouldn't drop it.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you," she declared.

"No I'm not very much like him at all really," he said quietly.

"My father's in fighting in the war," Lucy and Scarlet said in unison. Only they said it in quite different tones. Lucy said it like she missed her father very much, but Scarlet said as if she detested her father or she was displeased with him. But that is a different story.

"My father went away to war too," said Mr. Tumnus, "But that was a very long time ago. Before this dreadful winter started."

"Winter's not all bad there's ice skating, snowball fights, oh and there's Christmas!" Lucy answered while browsing through his books.

Scarlet, who was on the other side of the room listening to the conversation while admiring different knickknacks, sighed at the word Christmas because she never really had one. Then she walked over to the small coffee table and two chairs and seated herself on the floor.

"Not here we haven't had Christmas for a hundred years," Mr. Tumnus replied to Lucy.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?"

Scarlet thought,_ Not everyone gets presents for Christmas. Like me, I've never received a Christmas present. Oh my dear friend Lucy if you only knew how fortunate you are!_

Mr. Tumnus stopped her thoughts by replying to Lucy.

* * *

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long long winter," he said giving Lucy and Scarlet a cup of tea, "but you would have loved Narnia in the summer. We, fauns, danced with the dryads all night and you know we never got tired," he gave Lucy and Scarlet some cream and went on with his story. "Music ah! Such music! Would- would you like to hear some now?"

Scarlet smiled and nodded her head while taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh yes please," Lucy said with a glimmer in her eye.

Mr. Tumnus reached for a box on the mantel and pulled out an instrument.

"Now are you two familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" he asked looking eagerly into their eyes.

"Not me, but how 'bout you Lu?" Scarlet answered and asked.

"Sorry no," Lucy answered meekly.

"Well that's good, because this probably won't sound anything like one," he said humbly.

Scarlet and Lucy gave a little laugh but quickly hid it by sipping their tea.

He started playing, it was rather queer but lovely. They looked into the fire and saw a unicorn made of fire run in a circle in the fire. The two girls jumped a little but relaxed again quickly. Then some fauns were dancing they must have been having a party. The music got more intense and very soon Lucy and Scarlet fell asleep and their cups dropped to the ground and broke. Then suddenly a lion roared at Mr. Tumnus. He got frightened a stopped playing.

* * *

Lucy and Scarlet awoke. They looked out the window and saw that it was quite dark.

"Oh we should go," Lucy said rising from her seat.

"It's too late for that now," said a voice that sounded much like Mr. Tumnus but rather frightened and sinister.

Lucy and Scarlet got up and walked over to him.

"I'm such an awful faun," he said frightened.

"Oh you're the nicest faun we've ever met," Lucy inquired while Scarlet smiled at him.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

"You can't have done anything that bad," Lucy smiled and gave him a handkerchief.

"It's not something I've done Lucy Pevensie and Scarlet Montgomery, it's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy rose and looked at him seriously.

"I'm kidnapping you," he said.

Lucy and Scarlet started to back away.

"It's that White Witch! She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders if we were to ever find a human wandering in the woods w- w- w- we'er suppose to turn it over to her!" he said sadly.

"But Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't, I thought you were our friend," Lucy said with a little hope.

Something came over him. Something told him to take them to safety... so he did.

* * *

Next thing they knew they were dashing through the snow.

"Now she may already know you're here! The woods are full of her spies! even some of the trees are on her side! he explained in a panic.

They finally arrived at the lamppost.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Mr. Tumnus implored.

"I think so," Lucy said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright."

"Will you be alright?" they asked the faun.

He started crying.

"Hey hey hey," Lucy tried to comfort him.

"It's alright," Scarlet comforted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Here," he gave Lucy her handkerchief back.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," Lucy gave a forced laugh.

"No matter what happens Lucy Pevensie and Scarlet Montgomery I am glad to have me you. Now go!"

* * *

Lucy and Scarlet ran as fast as they could and even fell out of the wardrobe.

"We're back! We're back! We're alright!" they shouted.

"Shut up he's coming!" Edmund warned, but it was too late Peter had seen them.

"Are you sure you three quite got the idea of this game?" Peter asked.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked quite confused.

"Lucy-" Scarlet tried to tell her to forget it but Edmund interrupted her.

"That's the point he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming from her hiding place.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said dismayed.

"But we've been gone for hours," Lucy said confused.

They all looked at them in disbelief and went to go search the wardrobe.

* * *

They knocked on the wardrobe, went behind the wardrobe but couldn't find anything.

"Lucy, Scarlet, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination," Peter told them.

They started to walk away when Lucy exclaimed, "We weren't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy," Susan scolded.

"You think I'd lie about this!"

"It's the truth we did find a forest!" Scarlet declared.

"Well I believe you!" Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy said meekly.

"Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund said teasingly.

"Oh you just have to go and make everything worse," Peter said annoyed.

"It was only a joke."

"When are you going to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" Edmund yelled.

Then he started to marched away

"How can you be so mean to your sister, Edmund, when we're telling the truth?" Scarlet asked with a small choke in her voice.

He turned around and looked at Scarlet.

"Why should we even believe you? We barely know you! you're probably just some useless orphan whom nobody wants!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Scarlet screamed with tears in her eyes.

She ran away weeping as she ran she thought, _I don't care about Edmund and Peter... even if I thought I liked them... that way._

Edmund then marched away thinking, _Who cares if she's pretty?_

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically glaring at Peter.

Susan stomped away thinking, _That Scarlet is such a pest! Telling Lucy her fairytale is true!_

"But it was there," Lucy defended quietly.

Peter turned and looked at her and said, "Susan's right, Lucy, that's enough.

Peter left leaving Lucy all alone thinking, _Hmm maybe Scarlet isn't the best influence on Lucy. Going along with the fairytale. Even though she is beautiful maybe I shouldn't have feelings toward her. Yes I will just ignore my feelings toward her._

Lucy gave a small sad sigh then walked over to the wardrobe and closed the door. As Lucy walked away she thought sadly, _Oh if they only believed!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello? Is anyone still with me? Comment to tell me any criticism or praises! I would love to hear from you! Next chapter will be up shortly!


	4. An Unexpected Magic Land

**Authour's Note:** Well you've probably have already figured out that when I use italics it means someone is saying that in his or her mind. So pretty much thinking it. Unless it's a sound.I changed the rating to 'T' because of later chapters. I started thinking about it and I thought it might be necessary. No copyright intended I do not own anything except my OC.

**An Unexpected Magic Land**

* * *

Lucy looked at a burning candle in her room pondering what happen yesterday. For it was 2:00 in the morning.

_Was it real? Or was I just imagining everything? But Scarlet saw it too! Wait she might of just have pretended like me. Are we going mad? I'm never going to get any sleep tonight if I keep thinking like this! But it all seemed so real. That's it! I'll just go and wake Scarlet up and we'll see if Narnia's still there! _Lucy thought lying in bed.

She got up and slipped into her wellies instead of her slippers worrying that about how cold it might be at night in Narnia. Lucy gave a small knock on Scarlet's door which was immediately answered.

"What are you doing awake?" Lucy asked surprised to see someone else was up.

"Oh I've been thinking about yesterday, all night ," she answered.

"Well I've got a splendid idea! We'll just go back to Narnia to see if we're right!"

"Lovely! Just lovely! I hope it's still there! I'm hoping so very hard I'm not going mad!"

"Come on! Oh make sure to put on some rubber boots and a wool robe, since it's so very cold in Narnia."

Scarlet looked shamefully down at her white silk slippers and her silk robe.

"I don't have any," she said sadly.

"Why not? You have the nicest clothes I've ever seen!" Lucy exclaimed.

"My mum said that she'd rather buy me nice durable clothes that will last me a long while, instead of buying cheap clothes that will need to be replaced much faster.

"I see. Well don't worry you will be alright. Now come on!"

The two girls sneaked off to the wardrobe. But unbeknownst to them Edmund had been in the bathroom and saw a glimpse of Scarlet's robe's hem turn the corner in the moonlight. Poor Edmund was frightened because at first he thought it was a ghost! But remembering seeing her last night retire to her room he remembered it.

_Ahh I shall follow them and see what mischief I can get them into! _he thought as he followed.

* * *

Lucy and Scarlet by now have found Narnia once again and are running through the woods to Mr. Tumnus' house. They rapidly knocked on the door.

"Oh no! They've come for me! I'm going to die!" exclaimed Mr. Tumnus in fear.

"It's only us you goose!" whispered Scarlet being able to hear him.

"It's Scarlet and Lucy! Let us in!" Lucy whispered and screamed.

He quickly opened the door to find two half-frozen girls.

"I thought you were the witch's guards coming to capture me," he said in relief.

"I've heard you say 'the witch' or 'the white witch' twice now. Who is she?" Scarlet asked sitting by the fire.

"She thinks she's queen of Narnia but she's not!"

Mr. Tumnus told the girls all about the dreaded white Witch.

After the story Scarlet said, "Lucy, I'm going back now."

"Alright, but I'm going to stay awhile," Lucy answered.

* * *

Scarlet set off for the entrance to Narnia. She was about to reach the lamppost when she heard a voice and a thud. She quickly hid among the trees.

"Lucy! Scarlet!"

It was Edmund he somehow came to Narnia.

_So you've found Narnia at last! _Scarlet thought hoping he would go away. wishing very hard not to have to speak to him until the morning.

"Where are you?" he called hoping that someone might answer him.

_Hiding so I won't get captured, you idiot! Now turn around and go back to your little bed!_

"Scarlet, Lucy, I think I believe you now!" he cried.

_Think? Think you believe us? Please you're standing in the middle of the woods, while it's snowing, shouting for me and your sister!_

Edmund stared at the lamppost for a minute, not knowing Scarlet was just a few feet behind him. He decided to tramp through the snow to see if he could find them. Scarlet, still mad that he called her a 'useless orphan that nobody wants' followed, but making sure he didn't see her.

"Lucy! Scarlet!" he yelled quite frightened.

Then a sleigh with reindeer came running right at him.

"Lucy? Scarlet?" he said meekly when he saw the sleigh coming.

_Yes Edmund. That sleigh which is about to kill you is Lucy and me!_

The sled practically hit Edmund so he fell to the ground. Then a dwarf jumped out of the sleigh and was running at him with a very sharp, curved dagger. Edmund ran as fast as he could, but the dwarf used his whip and Edmund went tumbling to the ground. The dwarf jumped on Edmund and put the dagger up to his throat.

"Leave me alone!" Edmund shouted.

"What is it now, Ginnabrick?" asked the woman still seated in the sleigh.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Edmund screamed to her.

"How dare you address the queen of Narnia!" the dwarf said to him while tightening his grip.

"I didn't know!" Edmund defended.

"You will know better hereafter!" Ginnabrick said while raising his dagger to run it through Edmund.

"Wait," the woman said. Edmund rose to look at her, and Ginnabrick hastily got off of him. "What is your name, Son of Adam?" she inquired.

"Edmund," he answered.

"And how, Edmund, did you enter my dominion?"

"I don't know. I was just following my sister and-"

"Your sister? How many are you?" she interrupted.

"Four, not including Scarlet. Then that makes five. They're the only ones who've been here before, Peter didn't believe them, I didn't either ," he answered.

* * *

She looked pleased then said, "Edmund, you look so cold, come sit with me."

_Wait did the dwarf say queen of Narnia? Queen? That must mean the witch! Oh no don't go with her! Wait, maybe this could be my revenge! _Scarlet thought sitting in her hiding place.

Edmund looked cautiously at Ginnabrick. Ginnabrick marched Edmund to the sleigh, and Edmund sat down next to the queen. She wrapped her coat around him for it was critical as ice.

"How 'bout something hot to drink?" she asked.

"Yes please, your majesty," Edmund said feeling rather awkward.

She took a vile that hung around her neck and a drop of something green came out. Then right before their eyes a cup of hot chocolate appeared.

"Your drink, sire," Ginnabrick said giving Edmund his drink.

"How did you do that?" questioned Edmund in amazement.

"I can make anything you like," she answered.

"Could you make me taller?" he asked sipping the delicious beverage.

She laughed then said, "Is there anything you would like to eat?"

"Turkish delight?"

She gave another quick drop of the potion and a container full of Turkish delight appeared.

* * *

Scarlet leaned forward to hear better but slipped and tumbled down the hill.

"Oh no I'm missing everything! Maybe if I climb quickly I can hear everything again. Oh that blasted hill!" she said climbing back to where she was perched. This took quite awhile because she kept on slipping.

It was too late to hear anything now, Edmund was getting out of the sleigh, and she was still too far away to hear anything. _Well I might as well go and talk to him._

Edmund, who was still looking the way the sleigh had gone, heard a voice.

"Edmund? Oh! Edmund! you've got in too isn't it wonderful!" exclaimed Lucy who was returning home.

"Hullo!" Scarlet said coming over to them.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked Lucy trying to get her off him from her hug and completely ignoring Scarlet.

"Scarlet? I thought you left already," Lucy said facing Scarlet.

"Oh um well, I fell, and, and I made a slight detour," she explained but leaving Edmund out of her story.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked them both again.

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine, the White Witch hasn't found out anything about meeting us," Lucy answered for both.

"White Witch?" Edmund asked wiping off some powdered sugar from his face.

"She calls herself queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy said in a serious and hushed tone. "Are you alright you look awful," she asked.

"Well what would you expect? It's freezing!" Edmund said rubbing his arms.

"Yes you almost need a big fur wrap to be warm here," Scarlet said slyly.

"How do we get out of here?" Edmund asked.

"Come on," Lucy said taking Edmund by the hand and leading the way.

"Do you believe us now?" Scarlet said with a smile.

Edmund answered with a smirk and kept walking.

* * *

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! Wake up! It's back! It's really truly there!" Lucy said jumping on Peter's bed and shaking him.

"It is there! truly it is!" Scarlet exclaimed excitedly.

"Lucy, Scarlet what are you talking about?" Peter said turning over and squinting because of the light.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like It told you!"

"Lucy you've only been dreaming. Scarlet must you put these fairy tales in her head?" Susan said coming into the room.

"What! I didn't put the idea in her head! Because it's the truth!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"But I haven't been dreaming! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! and this time Edmund went too!" Lucy defended.

All went silent and everyone stared at Edmund.

"Did you see the faun?" Peter asked him.

He shook his head.

"Well he didn't really go with us. He, he, what were you doing, Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"I, I was just playing along. I know I shouldn't have encouraged her but you know little children these days, they never know when to stop pretending," he answered slyly.

Lucy burst into tears and ran out of the room. Susan ran after her.

Then Edmund looked at Scarlet who was about to go after Lucy too.

"Then there's the children who never know when to stop lying," he said taking off his robe.

Scarlet ran after Lucy not wanting to argue. Peter had heard what Edmund said before going after Lucy. He quickly pushed Edmund and ran out of the room.

* * *

Scarlet found Lucy sobbing into Professor Kirke and heard Mrs. McCready coming.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable!" she scolded then seeing the Professor she added, "professor I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It is all right but these two look like they are in need of some hot chocolate," he said pointing to Scarlet, who had a tear rolling down her cheek, and Lucy, who was still sobbing.

"Come along now," she said leading them away.

Susan and Peter had a talk with the Professor. The bottom line of his discussion was if Lucy isn't crazy, she isn't a liar, then she must be telling the truth. And not to judge Scarlet so unfairly, and not have Susan scolding her like she were her own child.

Meanwhile Lucy and Scarlet were in the kitchen.

"Do you think we were imagining?" Scarlet wondered out loud.

"No. We couldn't have!" Lucy confirmed.

"I suppose your right," Scarlet said happily.

"I'm sorry about Edmund, he's just weird."

"It's alright. I've decided to just ignore him."

"Good idea. I wish I could but he's my brother."

"Yes. Now don't go wishing he's not because brothers are very precious gifts."

"I suppose."

"I'm going to bed now," Scarlet said ending the discussion quickly because Mrs. McCready was listening, "Good night Lucy, good night Mrs. McCready! Thank you for the hot chocolate!"

"Well I suppose I shall go to bed too." Lucy said excusing herself.

_Oh what a night!_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well that's my third chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you come and read again!


	5. It's Not Just Your Imagination Anymore

**Author's note: **So the first part of the chapter is kinda pointless. When I wrote it I didn't want to watch the movie and stop it or keep on looking adt a script. So I wrote a new scene! Sorry about the cricket scene i don't know the correct terms. I do not own anything except my OC. with that said here is my next chapter.

**It's Not Just Your Imagination Anymore**

* * *

The next morning, Scarlet hurriedly got dressed and sprang down the stairs for breakfast; she found Lucy was already at the table and dressed for the day.

"Good morning! I thought you might still be sleeping!" Scarlet said to the fresh-faced, bright-eyed Lucy.

"The same here! But I see you got enough sleep!" Lucy said to her happy friend.

"Oh! Hullo Mrs. McCreedy! I didn't see you there. We're awfully sorry for the outburst last night," Scarlet said rather embarrassed.

"Well, you should be," snapped Mrs. McCreedy.

"May I ask a question?" Scarlet asked.

"Well that's a question, but I suppose," She answered with a meeker tone.

"What was the Professor doing up and about so late last night?"

"Well sometimes he gets a snack, and other times he can't go to sleep because he's thinking of some sort of theory."

"Oh I see,"

"Now I'm going to get your porridge and when I get back the others better be down here," She said while scurrying away to the kitchen.

Lucy made a face at the word 'porridge' because they had, had it every morning since arriving.

* * *

In a few moments Susan, Peter, and Edmund came trudging downstairs, still in their crumpled pajamas.

"Did you have a nice rest last night?" Scarlet asked teasingly after looking at their sleepy faces with big bags under their eyes.

She was answered with a groan from Edmund and Peter and a glare from Susan. Susan and Peter had spent half the night thinking about what the Professor had said. On the other hand Edmund had stayed up thinking about the delicious Turkish Delight.

_That Scarlet! If only I could tease her in some way then she would really be sorry. Now what do girls hate the most to be teased about? _thought Susan. She looked over at Scarlet and noticed she was wearing the same shirt, skirt, ribbon, and of course shoes as the day on the train. _Ah ha! I can tell her she wears her clothes twice or more times before she washes them! _Susan thought this was a terrific plan (she doesn't do revenge very often, as you can tell), but then remembered having seen her clothes washed the day before.

Mrs. McCreedy interrupted her revenge by bustling in with a pot of porridge. Everyone wanted to groan and complain, but they wouldn't dare to in front of her.

"I was planning on serving you hot cakes with fruit and sugar, but that outburst last night changed my mind," she said giving Peter a glob of breakfast.

Now everyone glared at Lucy and Scarlet even more because they had ruined their chance for a delicious breakfast.

"How about if we play some cricket later," Peter suggested trying to relieve the tension.

"I suppose," Edmund answered with a sigh.

* * *

They quickly finished their breakfast, they went upstairs to change, and did their studies. Even though the schools had been closed because of the war, Mrs. Pevensie had made them keep up with their studies.

"Peter winds up, he's going for the bowl!" Peter narrated as he through the ball.

"Ow!" Edmund exclaimed while rubbing his leg where it hit him.

"Whoops, wake up Dolly Daydream," Peter said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Bravo, Edmund. Very well done. Only, I suggest next time you swing," Scarlet said teasingly while walking from the house, across the little playing field, where she had stopped to watch for a moment, and over to Lucy.

"I bet you couldn't do any better! or anything athletic for that matter," this last part Edmund mumbled.

"Quite the contrary, sir," Scarlet said coolly after hearing his small mumble.

"Then show us!" Edmund said throwing his bat down.

"You wish," she answered while walking over to Lucy. And doing a quick wink at Peter, who was trying to keep from laughing at his brother's aggravation.

Edmund's eyes followed her thinking much hatred towards her as she quickly grabbed a low branch of the tree Lucy was sitting under and climbed it. Then outstretching herself to read a book.

"Can't we play hide and seek, again?" he asked turning to his brother again.

"I thought you said that was a kid's game," Peter answered.

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air," Susan said kindly.

"It's not like there's not any air inside," Edmund said offensively.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked getting into position.

"Are you?" Edmund answered while hitting his bat on the ground.

Peter pitched the ball very hard and Edmund hit it very hard. In fact so hard it shattered an upstairs window. It smashed and they all looked up. Lucy and Scarlet were wide-eyed and Peter, Edmund, and Susan were worried. They all ran in the house and upstairs.

* * *

They all stood looking down at the armor, which the ball had knocked down and disabled.

"Well done Ed!" Peter said shaking his head.

"You bowled it!" he defended.

"What are you children doing up there?" a voice demanded.

"The McCreedy!" Susan exclaimed.

"run!" Peter told them.

They ran up the stairs. But Edmund pushed them back because he heard her coming. Then they went in to a hall, but Lucy pushed them to go a different way because she heard her again. Now Susan pushed them another way because she heard the dreaded footsteps. Peter led them to a door.

"Shh," he said putting his ear to the door to listen.

The footsteps were coming.

"She's faster than she looks!" Peter exclaimed.

Everyone giggled at his remark.

Scarlet took them to another door and listened for her.

"Why are we acting like little children and running away?" she asked them.

They all gave her a look that said, 'do you want to handle her?'. They heard the footsteps again.

"She must be younger than we thought!" she exclaimed.

Edmund ran to the room with the wardrobe and opened the wardrobe door.

"Come on!" he motioned to the door.

"You've got to be joking!" Susan said.

The footsteps were heard again.

"Go!" Peter yelled.

So they all scrambled into the wardrobe and Peter left a crack open so they could get out.

"Ow!" Lucy cried.

"Get off!" Scarlet screamed.

"I'm not on your toes!" Edmund yelled.

"Susan!" Peter shouted.

* * *

Susan and Peter tumbled into Narnia.

"Impossible!" Susan said looking around.

"Don't worry it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said with a laugh in her voice.

"I suppose saying we're sorry won't cover it?" Peter asked looking very guilty.

"No... But this will!" Lucy shouted as the two, now innocent victims, threw snowballs at Susan and Peter.

Lucy's snowball hit Peter smack in the face! And Scarlet's hit Susan in the shoulder.

They started a big snowball fight. Not to mention everyone, except Edmund, got hit in the face with an icy ball of doom. Susan threw a snowball at Edmund, and it hit his arm.

"Ow! Stop it!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at him. Peter now realized Edmund had lied.

"You little liar!" Peter exclaimed.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund said defensively.

"apologize to Lucy and Scarlet! he yelled. "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright! I'm sorry," he said reluctantly.

"It's alright. Some little children don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy answered slyly.

"And then there are the children who never know when to stop lying," Scarlet added.

"Very funny," Edmund mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested turning back.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked trying to lure them into his plan for more Turkish Delight.

"I think Lucy and Scarlet should decide," Peter said.

"Well I think Lucy should decide!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter answered while walking into the wardrobe.

"We can't go tramping through the snow dressed like this," Susan protested while rubbing her arms.

"I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind if we used these," Peter said coming out with the coats from the wardrobe. "Besides if you think about it logically we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe," he went on explaining while giving one to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested.

"I know," Peter answered seriously.

* * *

So the Pevensies and Scarlet headed off with Lucy in the lead. The ground was very slippery and Susan fell. She made the most of it by making a snow angel. When they got to a hill Peter ran down it acting like a kid again. He fell but he acted as if it was the most fun he had ever had. Edmund just glared at everything he saw.

"...There'll be a fire... and tea... and..." Lucy said but her voice trailing off as she saw the door to the quaint little house was ripped off.

Scarlet and Lucy ran to the house.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled.

"Who would have done this?" Lucy wondered.

Edmund stepped on a picture of Mr. Tumnus' father's portrait. Everyone stared at him. Peter spotted a piece of paper on the wall. He pulled it off the wall.

Peter read it, "The former occupant of the premises, Faun Tumnus, is under arrest for high treason, against her imperiel Majesty Jadis, queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, empress of the Lone Islands, also said for comforting her majesties enemies, harboring spies, and fratinizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the secret police. Long live the queen."

"Now we really should go," Susan said anxiously.

"But we have to help!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu," Peter said sadly.

"You don't get do you? We're the humans! She must have found of out he helped us!" Lucy exclaimed again.

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested.

"These are the police!" Susan said.

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll think of something," Peter said reassuringly.

"Why should we? I mean he's a criminal!" Edmund said.

"Edmund!" Scarlet exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter finished! Please Review! See ya later!


	6. It's a Beaver

**Author's Note: **I noticed this chapter was rather long. So I shortened it by making it a second Chapter. If you read "'It's not just your imagination anymore' before this eas posted than you don't have to read this. Thanks! I don't own anything except my Oc.

* * *

**It's Beaver**

"Psst!" something said.

"Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Susan wondered.

They all walked outside cautiously.

"It's a beaver!" Lucy said curiously.

"He's a rather cute little animal," Scarlet said.

Peter stuck out his hand and approached the beaver, while making clicking noises.

"Here boy, *Click click*" Peter said approaching it even more.

"I ain't going to smell it if that's what you want," the beaver said standing on his back legs.

Everyone moved backward a little startled.

"ahh! It's a talking beaver!" Scarlet said laughing because she had expected there would be talking animals or something in Narnia.

Lucy burst out in laughter because she thought the same.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

She quickly stopped laughing. He handed her a handkerchief.

"That's the hanky I gave Mr.-" She started.

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him," he said sadly.

"Is he alright?" Lucy and Scarlet asked.

"Further in," said the beaver and motioning to the woods.

* * *

Peter started to follow.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Susan said grabbing him by the arm.

"She's right how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund questioned wanting very much not to follow some beaver.

"He says he knows the Faun," Peter answered.

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" the beaver asked coming back over the mound of snow.

"Yes. We're just talking," Peter explained.

"That's better left for safer corners," he said looking around.

"He means the trees," Lucy said looking up.

So they followed him to his dam.

* * *

As the dam came into sight Lucy exclaimed, "What a beautiful dam!"

"Merely a trifle," Mr. Beaver answered modestly.

"Is that you Beaver? If I find you've been out with Badger again I'll... Oh those aren't badgers. I never thought I would see the day," said Mrs. Beaver as she saw the Pevensies and Scarlet with Mr. Beaver. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" she asked Mr. Beaver.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would've helped, hee hee," he answered.

"You must be hungry! Let's get you in and get you some food and some civilized company," she said looking at Mr. Beaver.

He answered with a laugh. Edmund looked at the mountains where Jadis' castle was supposed to be.

"Enjoying th scenery?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Edmund looked at him and ignored the comment.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked Lucy.

Lucy stared at the plate thinking, _Eww it looks like sardines._

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"Well... there's hope!" Mrs. Beaver explained.

"A load of hope! Aslan's on the move!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked disgusted at the name.

* * *

"Who's Aslan! Hahaha! You cheeky little blight!" Mr. Beaver laughed thinking they were joking. Then seeing they were serious he said, "You don't know who he is do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said.

"Well he's only king of the whole woods! The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!" he explained.

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver added sweetly.

"Now He's just got back! and He's waiting for you at the stone table!"

"Waiting for us!" Lucy exclaimed.

"you're plumbing joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" he shouted.

"Well then," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! It's all happening because of you!" he yelled.

"you're blaming us?" Susan said.

"No, no not blaming! We're thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver said.

* * *

"There's a prophecy, 'When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone sits on Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done'," Mr. Beaver said.

"Ya' know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

"Yeah, yeah I know it don't! But you're kinda missing the point!" he yelled.

"It has long been for told that two Daughters of Eve and two Sons of Adam will defeat the white Witch and restore peace to Narnia. But I don't remember anything about a third Daughter of Eve," Mrs. Beaver said pointing to Scarlet.

"No, no, darling remember over time people got it mixed up and made it two Daughters of Eve instead of three. And don't you remember the prophecy that few have remembered? It goes, 'The two Sons of Adam will fight against the enemy, but there will be no defeat without the help of a queen which is the third Daughter of Eve'," he explained to his wife.

"Oh yes now I do!" she answered.

"And you think we're the ones!" Peter asked astonished.

"I can't help defeat a White Witch!" Scarlet said very anxious.

"Well you better be because Aslan's already got your army figured out!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed

"Our army!" Lucy shouted.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said looking up at Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake... we're not heros!" Peter said.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added. "Well most of us," she said looking at Scarlet.

"London," Scarlet said looking back.

The two beavers looked very confused at each other.

"Thank you for you're hospitality, but we really have to go," Susan said getting up.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. beaver protested.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry. It's time the four- er five of us were getting home. Ed?," Peter said turning to see Edmund. "Ed?" he said again not seeing him, but seeing the door was opened. "I'm going to kill him!" Peter said to Susan quite mad at his brother.

Then everyone looked at Mr. Beaver for he started to talk.

"You may not have to, has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked


	7. A Conffession

**Author's Note: **This shall be a shorter chapter I suppose, and sorry about the reviews! It got all mixed up when I added the Biography! Well anyway no copyright intended I don't own anything except my OC. So you know the routine: click, read, scroll, read, scroll some more, read some more, finish the chapter, review, sit back and relax!

**A Confession**

* * *

They all ran after Edmund. Hoping very much to catch up with him.

_Mum's going to be really mad if we come back with one less brother _Lucy thought as they ran.

_I knew we shouldn't have come! _Susan thought.

_Oh no! I should have watched him! _Peter thought.

and lastly Scarlet was thinking, _This is all my fault! I didn't know this was going to happen! I should've come when he called! I should've warned him! I feel awful!_

Sadly it was too late. They saw Edmund open the castle door and go in.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver cried. "NO!" Mr. Beaver yelled while pulling Peter back from running after him.

"Get off me!" Peter demanded trying to pull away.

"you're playing right into her hands," Mr. Beaver said still holding on.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said.

"He's our brother!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What if she kills him!' Scarlet questioned in a panicked voice.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" he answered.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Mr. Beaver screamed.

* * *

Peter looked back at the icy castle. Lucy, Susan, and Scarlet looked at the castle as well, horror-stricken at the thought.

"I will go," Scarlet said bravely.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"I told you she wants you all!" Mr. Beaver said again.

"I know, but you said yourself not many people even knew about my prophecy. If anyone of us should die it should be me," Scarlet said. Then adding under her breath, "I got him into it."

"No I won't let!" Peter said grabbing her arm.

"Why do you even care... you barely know me."

"The prophecy says that there will be no defeat without your help. So how could you help if you're dead?"

"Well maybe I won't die. Mr. Beaver said not many remembered me. So maybe the Witch hasn't remembered me either."

"you're not going, and that's final,"

With the last sentence they all turned away with dampened spirits.

* * *

As they walked back they heard wolves howling and barking. They hastily quickened their pace. Mr. Beaver burst into the dam.

"Hurry mother, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Oh my!" she declared while grabbing things and packing them.

"What's she doing!" Peter exclaimed.

Mr. Beaver threw up his hands and shook his head.

"Mr. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver answered still packing.

Susan started to help.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Not unless the Witch has toast!" Peter said sarcastically.

"Hurry up! Do you want us all to die!" Scarlet yelled anxiously.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver said grabbing his wife's arm.

* * *

Soon they we all running in an underground tunnel.

"Badger and I made this for an easy escape," Mr. Beaver explained.

"You told me it led to your mother's," Mrs. Beaver said to him.

Lucy tripped over something and fell, but Peter caught her. She looked up.

"They're in the tunnel," she said wide-eyed.

Now they ran even faster trying to get away.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded Mr. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" he answered jumping on something.

They ran out of the hole and put a barrel in front of the hole. Lucy still in a panic fell over something... stone creatures. Mr. Beaver walked over to a stone badger.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said looking at him.

"What happened here?" Peter demanded to know.

* * *

"This is what becomes of the ones who cross the Witch," a fox said.

"Take one more step traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver said walking towards him.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox said nimbly jumping down where he was perched.

"Well you look an awful like one of the bad!" Mr. Beaver said taking a step forward.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, now we can argue breeding later. Right now we got to move," the fox said.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked nervously.

The wolf quickly told them to hide in a tree and not make sound. Moments later the wolves burst through the hole, and surrounded the fox.

"Greetings, jets. Lost something have we?" the fox said turning to look at them.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans," the main wolf named, Maugrim, said angrily.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" the fox said with a laugh.

Another wolf jumped at the fox and grabbed him with his mouth. Mrs. Beaver and Lucy gasped to see their friend being hurt, but luckily Mr. Beaver and Peter covered their mouths to make sure they didn't blow their cover.

"Your reward is your life,it's not much," Maugrim said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

"North, they ran North," he said in pain because of the wolf's teeth were sinking into his flesh.

"Smell them out!" Maurgrim commanded.

They wolf threw the fox and ran away. Lucy, Peter, Susan, and Scarlet looked down the tree to see if the fox had been killed by the wolves. They soon started a fire and Mrs. Beaver attended to his wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus when the Witch came," the fox explained.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked looking at him in pain.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite," the fox answered wincing in pain.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver said after the fox gave a small yelp.

"Worse day of the year," Mr. Beaver chuckled.

Everyone gave a small laugh, but quickly turned sober again.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox said while rising. "But that's all the curing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been my honor and pleasure my queen, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," the fox answered bowing courteously.

Mrs. Beaver gasped at the name Aslan.

"How wonderful," Scarlet said rather quietly.

"Yes it is," the fox answered.

"You've seen Aslan? What is He like?" Mr. and Mrs. Beaver inquired.

"Like everything we ever heard," the fox said in a voice as if he was still in awe. "He'll be glad to have you on His side against the White Witch," he said turning to Peter and Scarlet.

"We're not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan answered for both.

"Surely king Peter, queen Scarlet the prophecy!" the fox exclaimed in shock.

"We can't go to war without ya'" Mr. Beaver said.

Scarlet looked half scared half ashamed at the thought of going to war and letting hundreds (or dozens) of people down.

"We just want our brother... and friend back," Peter answered.

* * *

Soon the wolf left and everyone went off to sleep. Except one person... Scarlet. She tossed and turned, but felt too guilty to sleep not knowing what happened to Edmund. _That's it! I can't take it! I'm going to the White Witch's house and fighting her, if I have to, to get Edmund back! _she thought getting up. She noticed it started to snow but thought she could get to the castle quickly enough before it got bad. She started to walk hastily while being very anxious that someone or something could get her any minute.

Peter woke up ten minutes after she left because the fire was dying down. He wearily sat up and noticed she was gone. He quickly got up and followed the footprints that were luckily still there. _Where is she? I lost Ed now I lost Scarlet! This is not my finest time! oh she probably went after Edmund! I don't know why she thinks it's her responsibility! _He thought as he ran after her.

He found her sitting next to a tree... weeping. She saw him and swiftly got up trying to run away. fortunately Peter caught her. She looked into his eyes for a minute and, losing all self-control, embraced him in a way a sister would do to a brother if something awful happened and she wept.

"Oh I'm the worst person alive!" she cried.

"What happened?" Peter asked sweetly.

"It's all my fault! Edmund would be with us if it wasn't for me!" she wept even louder.

"What's all your fault? I promise I won't be mad if you tell me," Peter said kindly.

"When Edmund first came to Narnia he called for me and Lucy, but I didn't come because I was still mad at him for call me a useless orphan. Then when I saw the White Witch I didn't warn him! I just let him go so I could have my revenge! Then when he called me a liar I was so mad that when i saw him leave the beaver's dam I let him go!" she cried through her tears.

Peter held her close trying not to show his face. at first he was mad, but he forgave her quickly seeing her guilt.

"It's alright. We'll get him back," he said soothingly.

"Please don't tell Lucy or Susan! I would just die! Lucy thinks so much of me, and Susan already hates me! What would she think now?" she asked with tears still streaming down her face.

"I won't tell them," he answered thinking about how coldly Susan had treated her and Lucy's admiration towards her.

Scarlet pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes. Then a smile crossed her face, and she gave a small laugh.

"What?" Peter asked smiling.

"My mother was right when she named me Scarlet. She always said it was because I had a terrible temper!" Scarlet answered.

Peter laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the others.

When they arrived at the campfire Peter leaned in to give Scarlet a kiss, but she turned her head and walked over by Lucy. Not even turning around when she said good night. _Oh I'm so ashamed! I shouldn't like Peter like that! He's my friend! He's the same age as my brother! It's just seems rather wrong! But then again what's so wrong about it? _

"Night," Peter answered rather disappointed and ashamed that he almost kissed someone the same age as his brother. He still looked longingly at her as she laid down. _She did an awful thing, but is truly sorry for it. I do truly forgive her. What's so wrong about liking someone the same age as Ed anyway? _He kept asking himself this question until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah just comment, and come read again!


	8. A Christmas Time

**Author's Note: ** All rights go to C.S. Lewis and whoever created Narnia. I don't own anything except my OC.

* * *

**A Christmas Time**

"Wake up! You two!" Lucy said rolling Scarlet and Peter over. "What did you do stay up all night? It's almost time to go!"

The truth was both of them had been up most of the night thinking to themselves. They quickly got up and ate a piece of bread.

"Let's go!" Mr. Beaver said walking away very quickly.

They all walked for miles, and miles, and miles, getting very weary.

"Can't we take a break? My legs are killing me!" Susan complained.

Lucy and Peter groaned to agree.

"Alright! Since you asked so nicely!" Mr. Beaver said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Susan said saucily while sitting down.

"You don't seem to show any pain or weariness, Scarlet," Lucy said looking at her friend.

"oh!" Scarlet said coming back from her on own world of thoughts. "My mother always use to tell me, 'don't ever show pain because that means fear than that means you're a failure!' So I never show pain or fear. Even though my legs do hurt."

"Well I think that's the silliest thing in the world!" Susan said glaring at Scarlet's endurance of pain and that she didn't complain.

Scarlet looked rather hurt that someone would say that to her. Especially about her mother. She calmly walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver who were getting their lunch ready.

"Susan! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Peter scolded as soon as Scarlet was out of earshot.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"You don't even know her and you're being so mean! Now stop it!" Peter scolded and walked off.

* * *

Before Susan could react Mrs. Beaver said it was time for lunch. Everyone started to eat their lunch which consisted of bread and well that's it.

"Don't we have any jam?" Lucy complained.

"No. Mr. Beaver said we didn't need it so we threw it away! I bet your sorry now!" Mrs. Beaver said more to Mr. Beaver than Lucy.

"Well eat up it's all we have," Scarlet said. Then adding cheerfully, "Just pretend it's a chocolate sundae!"

With this statement everyone cheered up and was soon walking again. In a short while, they came to a ledge.

"Aslan's camp is at the stone table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver said pointing to it.

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver explained.

"But it's so far," Peter said.

"It's the world dear, did you think it was going to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked then walking on.

Susan looked at her brother and said, "Smaller."

So they walked on.

* * *

"Come on humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver said.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter said quite annoyed. and giving his sister a piggy back ride.

"Come on! Come on!" he called.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy said.

"No behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. They all heard the ringing of sleigh bells approaching. One thought came into their heads: the Witch.

Lucy hopped down and started to run but in the process fell. They escaped into the woods and hid under a ledge. Holding their breath they saw a shadow above.

"I'll go see if she's gone," Peter said getting up.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead," Mr. Beaver said pushing Peter back.

"Neither are you," Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

he took her hand and said, "Thanks deary,"

* * *

They waited breathlessly for an answer. Then Mr. Beaver's head popped down from the ledge.

"You've better been good because somebody's here to see ya'!" Mr. Beaver said merrily.

Lucy gave a small scream at the surprise of the Beaver but they all got up and went to see what it was. Scarlet and Lucy were over joyed to see it was father Christmas while Susan was rather displeased and Peter was astonished.

"Merry Christmas,sir," Lucy said smiling.

"It certainly is Lucy. Since you have arrived," he answered.

"Look I've been up to here with nonsense, but this-" Susan began.

"We thought you were the White Witch," Peter interrupted.

"Yes I'm sorry about that, but in my defense I've been driving one of these a lot longer than her," he said looking at his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said rather intrigued.

"No, not for a long time. The hope that you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the White Witch's power," he answered.

"See it was a good thing we came," Scarlet said to Susan.

Susan looked at Scarlet.

* * *

"But I dare say you could use these," Father Christmas said while pulling out his bag of toys.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

He chuckled at Lucy excitement.

He grabbed a bottle in a little leather holder, and said to Lucy,

"One drop of the fire flower and it can cure any injury," Lucy took the gift while pondering what he had said. "Though I hope you won't ever have to use it," he said giving her a dagger with a leather belt.

"Thank you sir, but I think I could be brave enough," Lucy answered.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." he answered back. Then he walked back over to his bag and pulled out a bow and some arrows with SP on the front.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked looking rather disgusted at her weapon.

"Well you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," he chuckled. "Blow on this, and wherever you are help will come," he said handing her a beautiful horn with a lion's head at the end.

"Thanks," she answered with a smile.

"Peter, a time to use these will be at hand," he said giving Peter a gorgeous a sword and shield.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said marveling at his new possessions.

"I would suppose you wouldn't have anything for me?" Scarlet asked sadly thinking that since no one really remembered her that she would get no gifts.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong," Father Christmas said. "Just as Peter and Lucy will be needing one, you will too," he said giving her a sword and dagger with a belt to attach them. "Oh and these two things, as well." He gave Scarlet a fife and a necklace with a fiery red heart ruby with two other rubies on the left and right side of the heart.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"The fife that you now hold is magical. If you play the right notes you can make whoever you want fall fast asleep, and this necklace isn't just an ordinary necklace. It's a sling. If you sling the jewel at your enemy it will burn their flesh and die they will almost instantly. Though somehow the ruby will always make it back to you, perfect as it was before," he explained.

Scarlet looked at her new weapons. She noticed they were quite different from her friend's. Theirs were burgundy with a gold lion's head. Her sword handle was silvery black with small rubies and sapphires, and a three-sided metallic heart with the names: _**Edmund** _(left)_** , Scarlet **_(Middle)_** ,**_and_** Peter **_(right) engraved in beautiful cursive, instead of the golden lion head. Her fife was sliver with her prophecy written on it, and her necklace had a sliver chain and a ruby heart with two small rubies on either sides. Her dagger looked much like her sword only at the end it wasn't a heart, but a small crystal ball with metal that had been twisted and turned around it. Making a small pretty chamber for the ball. She quickly put on her hand on the heart so no one would see the names.

"Sir, why does Scarlet get so much?" Lucy asked innocently.

"She isn't like you , dear Lucy, she doesn't have any brothers of sister looking after her," he answered kindly.

"How come you've never given me anything before? When I lived in England," Scarlet questioned.

"If you remember correctly Scarlet you had to be good," Father Christmas said with a chuckle.

Scarlet smiled remembering how not so well behaved she usually was.

Then rising he added, "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well. Now I must be off winter is almost over. Things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" Father Christmas said while loading his sleigh. "Long live Aslan! and Merry Christmas!"

Everyone said farewell as he left. Then Lucy turned to Susan and said, "Told you he was real."

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice," Peter said quite worried.


	9. Peter, I Can't Do This

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I messed up the reviews again with my rearranging the chapters! Anyway no copyright intended.

**"Peter, I Can't Do This"**

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Lucy asked while putting her new belt with her dagger and healing cordial on.

"The frozen river. Which it won't be frozen much longer if you girls take this long to put on a belt and a shoulder strap!" Peter answered looking at Scarlet, who was putting on her belt which on it hung her sword, and her dagger. Then putting on her necklace, and putting the fife in her coat's pocket. Then looking at Susan who was figuring out how to put on her bow and arrows. And then turning to look at Lucy with her dagger and cordial.

"Okay, okay calm down we're almost done," Scarlet said looking at Peter.

"Susan, Scarlet how does my hair look?" Lucy said teasingly knowing that it would annoy her brother.

"Oh for the love of Pete! It's fine! Can we go now?" Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Okay we're done. Let's go," Susan said laughing with the other girls.

The small group headed off to the river. Unfortunately once they got there the river had already started to melt.

"Uh Oh, that can't be good," Scarlet said looking down at the river from the cliff they were standing on and shaking her head.

"We have to cross, now!" Peter ordered.

"Don't beavers make dams?!" Lucy asked Mr. Beaver nervously not wanting to have to cross the river that could turn into her watery grave.

"I'm not that fast dear," Mr. Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter ordered again.

"Wait why don't we just think about this for a minute," Susan protested.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter argued.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan said very offended.

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Peter answered.

"Come on! It's now or never!" Scarlet said motioning to climb down the cliff.

* * *

Susan started to debate with herself whether to follow or not when she heard a wolf howling. She hastily walked after her friends.

"Oh no! I think I hear the wolves!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Let's hurry then. This wouldn't have happened if you girls hadn't taken so long after father Christmas had left," Peter said while impatiently waiting for Lucy to climb down.

"Oh shut up. What's done is done," Scarlet said quite annoyed.

"Let's just keep going," Lucy said quite tired of the arguing.

So they climbed the rest of the way down silently. When they reached the bottom Peter looked across the river and saw that the ice was breaking quickly. He stepped on the ice and it started to sink.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should." Peter replied nervously.

Mr. Beaver walked on the ice and started hitting it with his tail. It sank just a tad when he stepped on it.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well you never know when your meals going to be your last," Mr. Beaver answered. Then adding quietly, "especially with you cooking."

* * *

Peter bit his lip and started to follow Mr Beaver, with Lucy close at hand. As they walked the pieces of ice caved in and the girls gave little shrieks now and then.

"If mum knew what we were doing," Susan complained following further behind the group.

"Mum's not here!" Peter said annoyed.

Lucy and Scarlet looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the always fighting brother and sister.

"Oh no!" Lucy screamed having looked up and seen the wolves coming.

"Run!" Peter instructed while picking up his pace.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

_We can't die! Aslan needs our help! He won't let us! _Scarlet thought to herself trying to stop herself from thinking the very worse... death.

The wolves jumped on to the ice surrounding them. Mr. Beaver tried to fight them, but a wolf jumped on him and pinned him down.

"NO!" Mrs. Beaver said watching her husband.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

Peter pulled his sword out of his sheath and pointed it at Maugrim, who was right in front of him.

"Put that down, boy, someone could get hurt," Maugrim said walking closer.

"Don't worry about me run it through him!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Peter looked at him nervously, but stood his ground and kept the sword out.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim said.

"Peter maybe we should listen to him!" Susan said turning to her brother.

"Smart girl," Maugrim said with an evil chuckle

"Don't listen to him Peter, kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver said.

Scarlet reached for her sword.

"I wouldn't do that, girl, or your friend will be torn to pieces," Maugrim said.

She quickly let go and let Peter fight this battle.

Then turning to Peter he said,"Look this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you and your family to leave."

"Just because some man in a red suit gave you a sword, doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yelled.

"Susan whose side are you on!?" Scarlet exclaimed while looking at her.

"No Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Peter ignored them and held his sword.

"What's it going to be? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!" Maugrim warned.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed after looking at the breaking waterfall.

Peter looked up and saw the waterfall cracking. He looked side to side debating what to do. Then getting an idea he yelled, "Hold on to me!" Peter ran his sword through the ice, just as the waterfall fell.

"AHH!" Lucy and Susan yelled.

They were under the water a few moments. Were they dead? No! Peter's hand still clutching on to the sword came up out of the water. Scarlet, who had disobeyed Peter, started to swim for her life. She quickly scrambled up on a piece of ice; following Peter's example she drove her dagger in to the block of ice. All five started to gasp for air. Lucy started to slip off so Peter grabbed her coat.

* * *

They all climbed off the ice and on the shore.

Susan looked at Peter's hand, which was still clutching Lucy's coat. She saw that her sister wasn't there anymore.

"What have you done!" Susan yelled.

Peter looked down at the coat that had a human body in it just moments ago.

"Lucy! Lucy!" they all called.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" an innocent voice asked.

It was Lucy trying to put her sweater on.

"Don't worry your brother's taken good care of you," Mr. Beaver said while Peter put Lucy's coat back on.

"I don't think you will be needing those coats much longer," Mrs. Beaver said while motioning to the woods.

To everyone's surprise flowers were beginning to bloom and so were the trees.

* * *

Soon everyone took off their coats and left them on a tree branch.

"I wonder what Narnia looks like in full bloom," Scarlet wondered aloud while walking through the forest where some icy patches were still around.

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Beaver answered.

Everyone was walking on far enough in front of Scarlet that they took no notice when Peter took her hand and whispered, "But not as beautiful as you."

Scarlet stopped walking and pulled her hand out of Peter's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"This. Everything. I can't like you. You can't like me," Scarlet answered.

"Why not?" Peter asked quite confused.

"The truth?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, the truth." Peter answered.

"My brother, Andrew, he told not to get mixed up with people like...you."

"What he doesn't even know me!"

"He saw you at the station and saw that you had to take care of your siblings. You're like him. He had to take care of me. He said with that kind of stress he didn't know what you... or anyone else like you... would do to me. He said he didn't want me to come back and have regret. He just didn't want me to come back hurt in anyway," said Scarlet looking at her feet so Peter couldn't see her sadness.

"Huh, you're impossible! That is ludicrous! I think you're lying."

"No! it's the truth. I can't go through this. Friends is all we can be."

"If we can't be more than friends than I don't want to be friends." Peter said firmly.

Then Scarlet added softly, "And... well what I did to Edmund was wrong. If he found out I told you he might not understand why you would still like me... I wouldn't even understand. Why should you anyway?"

"Why? I don't know! What does Edmund have to even do with this? Can't we make this work?" Peter took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No," she whispered barely audible and pulled her hand away.

"Scarlet, tell me the truth. Do you like Edmund?" Peter hoping for the answer 'no'.

However, Scarlet didn't answer she just looked at the ground.

Peter looked disappointed and angry. He then walked off leaving Scarlet standing alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while watching him march away. She quickly started to run to catch up to Lucy.

* * *

After about an hour of walking in silence Lucy started to feel like something was wrong.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" she asked Scarlet quietly.

"Nothing, er well, nothing you need to be troubled by," she answered then she started to fall to the back of the little group so she could think.

_I wish we hadn't fought! Everything was so nice before, now not so much. _Scarlet thought to herself with a sigh.

_I don't understand! I just don't understand! Why does she have to bring Edmund up all the time? Maybe she likes him! Well when I asked she didn't respond that could mean she does! But then again it could mean she doesn't or she doesn't know. I do feel terrible though. I should be the bigger person and apologize. I did somewhat over react. _Peter thought. Sadly he started to debate with himself whether to fulfill his plan on apologizing or not.

They walked on in silence for about a mile more. Peter slowed his pace down and lingered at the back of the group where Scarlet was.

He walked beside her and whispered, "I'm sorry, I over reacted. Being your friend would be just fine."

She answered him with a thankful eyes and a smile.

So they caught up with the others and went on quite happily. And soon the whole affair was forgotten (to an extent) and Peter realized he didn't know much about Scarlet anyway and to just forget his feelings. And he did... or so he pretended.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know Peter's line 'not as beautiful as you' was pretty corny But I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway please review and tell me how you like it... or hate it! But please try not to be to harsh. Thank you!


	10. The Valley of Colorful Tents

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything just my OC and her lines. (and the lines I make up) Remember what I said about italics? If you said whenever I use them the character's are thinking or it's a sound. Then you answered correct. I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Now enjoy the chapter!

**The Valley of Colorful Tents**

* * *

"How much further?" Lucy asked she climbed over a fallen tree.

"Not too much longer," Mr. Beaver answered.

"Lucy cheer up. Maybe someone already told Aslan about Edmund and he already rescued him. Maybe Edmund is waiting for us. Now don't you want to be cheerful when you see him?" Scarlet questioned.

"Of course, he's been through so much," Lucy answered soberly.

"Now just stay happy now and you will be happy when we get there," Scarlet encouraged.

"Yes, but it was Edmund's fault that he got captured. he shouldn't have fratinizd with the witch. So he is the one to blame," Lucy said rather saucily.

"It wasn't all his fault it was mine," Scarlet whispered to herself.

"Humph, why should we save him, anyhow? He's never nice to me- er us anyway. I think we should just let him be. Let him pay for his action. Why should we even try to save him? He's a traitor," Lucy said quite unconscious of Scarlet's change in behaviour at these words. (Lucy was very much out of character. She had not had a decent night of sleep or a decent meal for over two days. In other words she was very irritable.)

Peter looked over at Scarlet. He knew her secret about Edmund. He knew her betrayal. He could even tell Scarlet was boiling over inside with anger. He knew she was about to snap.

"Stop complaining! You, you, you ungrateful child!You love your brother and you know it! You would be devasted to lose him! A brother is a precious gift! Maybe it wasn't Edmund's fault! Maybe... maybe... she uh, cast a spell on him! Charmed him! I don't know!" Scarlet bursted angrily. She walked a head far enough so the others wouldn't hear her sobs.

Lucy felt ashamed of herself. _How could I say the things I said about Edmund? Scarlet's right. I am ungrateful. I wish I had held my tongue, like I'm suppose to. I guess something had got the better of me..._

Scarlet was giving herself time to think before going back to the others. _How was I so mean to Lucy? She was just tired. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that! Oh I should have helped Edmund. Returned evil with good! Oh I have so much regret. Something just came over me, and I had a terrible thought towards Lucy so I played it out! I must go and apologize to Lucy! _With this Scarlet turned around and ran over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Lucy," Scarlet said with true sorrowfullness toward her wrong doing.

"I'm sorry for complaining! I shouldn't have done it," Lucy answered her back.

* * *

After the apologize everyone walked on merrily again. Soon they arrived at a valley it had beautiful, colorful tents for the soldiers. But everyone thought these tents were too amazing to sleep, dress or eat in.

"That's it. Aslan's camp," Mr. Beaver said in awe.

"It looks so noble yet so friendly," Scarlet commented.

"It is gorgeous," Susan stated.

"It looks like a nice place to be... before you go in to battle that is," Peter said staring at it.

"It looks like a place where magic can happen and dreams come true!" Lucy added.

"If you hadn't noticed Lucy we climbed through a wardrobe and came in to a magical land," Scarlet said rolling her eyes.

They walked on toward the camp.

A breeze brushed Lucy's face. She spun around to see what it was. A flowery dryad floated before Lucy. Lucy wanted so desperately to say something, but words ceased her so she just waved. It was returned with a wave from the dryad. It disappeared quickly, and Lucy chased after they others.

* * *

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Scarlet walked in a line, with the beaver's trailing behind, along a row of the tents. Narnians were working diligently on weapons for the battle. They stopped their work to stare at the newcomers.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan said between her teeth and looking forward.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said with a smile.

The other's smiled at Lucy's comment but turned rather solemn when they reached a noble looking centaur named, Oreius.

Peter raised his sword and said trying to sound noble, "We have come to see Aslan."

He was answered quite differently than what he had expected. All Oreius did was tilt his head toward the tent which was obviously Aslan's. Out came Aslan. Everyone bowed in his presence.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan, Scarlet, and Lucy, Daughter's of Eve. And welcome beaver's you have my thanks. Now where is the fifth?" Aslan asked gently but firmly.

"That's why we're here sir." Peter answered shaking his head.

"We've had a little trouble along the way," Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter said.

"Captured? How has this happened?" Aslan asked.

They were all too ashamed and afraid to tell Aslan. Mr. Beaver sensed this and he jumped in and said, "he, he betrayed them, your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius declared.

"Peace, Oreius! But their surely is an explanation." Aslan inquired.

"It was my fault really... I was too hard on him," Peter said sorrowfully.

"We all were," Susan added putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But sir, he's our brother," Lucy said quite sad.

" I know, dear one, but that just makes the betrayal all the worst," Aslan replied.

"But you will try to get him back, won't you?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course I will do the best I can. This may be harder than you think," Aslan replied.

* * *

After meeting Aslan a faun took the children to their corridors.

"Queen Lucy, Queen Susan this shall be your tent," the faun named Obenta. "Some dresses are in the chests there, and shoes. If they don't fit just ask anyone to take you to Lena, our tailor, she will fix you up."

With this Obenta led Scarlet and Peter to another tent nearby.

"This will be High King Peter's tent," Obenta said cheerfully. "as I told the other's clothes and shoes in the chest and your armor will be delivered later."

Once again they left. Now to another tent close by.

"Finally this is your's, Queen Scarlet," Obenta said.

"It's lovely," Scarlet answered while running her hand across a pillow made of velvet.

"To tell you the truth miss, I never knew there was another Daughter of Eve. In fact I thought they were all siblings," Obenta said politely.

Scarlet's face darkened. She sighed and replied, "I suppose many don't remember me," Then adding, "But those who do must have done very well in history class during school."

Obenta took the hint that he had said the something to offend her and that she wanted him to leave. He said good day and left.

* * *

Scarlet walked around inside her tent. It seemed rather lonesome. Only one hammock was in this tent with a small vanity mirror on a table and a full length mirror with a few odds and ends here and there. She picked up a short-sleeved fitted blue dress from the chest in the corner. It was very plain the only design on it was a shiny, gold, flowery, pattern around the rim of her skirt. She put it on. The bodice fitted snugly and the skirt wasn't tight like the bodice it just relaxed. She looked at herself in the mirror wondering if it looked okay. When she made the conclusion that it looked very nice she picked out a pair of shoes. There wasn't much of a choice. Just two pairs of shoes. A pair of blue silk flats and chestnut-brown lace up boots that were an inch lower than her knees and they had a two inch heel. She supposed that she couldn't wear the flats in battle so to might as well learn to wear the boots now. Then finally she removed her ribbon. She thought she looked much older in the Narnian clothes and she thought the ribbon made her look childish.

"Daughter, why were you rude to Obenta?" asked a kind voice gently.

Scarlet spun around to see who was speaking. It was Aslan.

"I'm sorry I did, Aslan," she replied.

"You didn't answer my question, dear one," Aslan stated.

Scarlet stared at her feet in shame.

"You were annoyed that no one remembered you. That is it, is it not?" Aslan persisted.

"Yes," Scarlet replied.

"But that makes you the special one. You hurt Obenta's feelings but that is not your story to know why, For I only tell you your story," Aslan said.

Scarlet didn't look at him.

"See that book?" Aslan continued.

Scarlet looked at the table and a book, which surely hadn't been there a moment ago, was lying there. It was rather small but not too small. Just the right size to carry around. It had the word **_Narnia_ **written beautifully in gold.

"That book contains the story of how Narnia came to be, the history of Narnia, spells, prophecies, and even the correct notes for your fife," Aslan explained.

Scarlet picked the book up and looked at it for a minute. Then she exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Take good care of it. Now I leave you to read. Good-bye," Aslan said while turning to go.

Aslan left and Scarlet sat on her hammock to read.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So if you want to see a pic of Scarlet's clothes then just go to my profile and highlight the link then it will go to your search engine or whatever it's called and press go/search and it will take you straight to the link, but you already knew that. Please review! P.S. I started school so my chapters won't be as frequent, but I'll be as fast as I can getting them up.


	11. The Return of Edmund

**Author's Note: **okay let's just get some business done. I do not own anything except my OC. No copyright intended. With that over with Enjoy!

**The Return of Edmund**

* * *

As Scarlet sat reading her book she ran across a very interesting section. It said:

Fauns

Fauns are half men half goats. They love to entertain and play music. One of their most important things they do is remember the history of Narnia such as the prophecies. If they fail to do so they are considered a disgrace to their family.

Here Scarlet stopped reading and dropped her book. She started to think about what she had said to Obenta. About not learning his history! _Oh I feel terrible! How could I have been so heartless? I must apologize!_ Then Scarlet ran to find him.

Scarlet found him in a tent sharpening some swords looking very sad.

"Obenta? May I speak with you?" she asked kindly.

He nodded.

"I'm so very sorry for what I have done. I didn't mean to be so rude about my prophecy. Will you please forgive me?" she asked earnestly.

"Why of course your majesty," he replied.

"Friends?"

"Friends. Miss, I went and asked Aslan about where I could learn about you, and he gave me a scroll. I found that you have another prophecy," he said quickly.

"Really? Please tell!" Scarlet said quite interested about what the scroll said as most girls do when they hear something if someone has said something about them.

"It says that you are suppose to be the best swordsman er well in your case swordsgirl in all of history! And always will be the best. It says you are supposedly almost never defeated."

"Oh really? I had no idea. Well I must be going," Scarlet said quickly and nervously.

As Scarlet walked away from the tent she felt quite worried. She never had even picked up this type of sword before yesterday. So she decided to take a walk on a nearby hill.

* * *

Peter stood on a cliff looking at a beautiful castle in the distance and wondering if somehow the Narnians had made a mistake about him.

"That is castle Cair Paravel," Aslan said while walking up beside Peter.

Peter looked at him with wondering eyes.

"It's beautiful, sir," Scarlet said coming back from her walk.

"Yes. It's the castle of the five thrones. One of which you, Peter, will sit as high King, and of course one throne you will sit as Queen, Scarlet," Aslan said.

Scarlet and Peter looked away in discouragement.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked them

"No, it's just it, Aslan I'm not who you think I am," Peter said abruptly.

"Peter Pevensie formerly from Finchley," Aslan answered.

Peter looked at him quite confused on how he knew that.

"Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat," Aslan continued.

Peter and Scarlet smiled.

"Look, Aslan, I can't be a Queen or any of the things everyone expects me to be," Scarlet said sadly.

"You wouldn't think or act that way if you didn't doubt yourself half so much," Aslan replied.

Scarlet looked off at Cair Paravel thinking about what her destiny might just hold if she didn't doubt herself.

"Peter, Scarlet, there is a deeper magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It divides right from wrong and governs all our destinys yours and mine," Aslan explained.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter exclaimed.

"You brought them this far," Aslan quickly stated.

"Not all of them," Peter said looking in the distance as if he could see Edmund.

"Peter, I will do all I can to help your brother, but I need you to do what I ask of you, you too, Scarlet. I do want my family safe." Aslan said with a sigh.

* * *

Suddenly a horn started blowing an alarm.

"Susan!" Peter cried.

They all ran the direction it came from.

"Get back!" Peter yelled at the wolves who were trying to harm Lucy and Susan who had climbed up a tree.

He ran through the water and drew his sword. Scarlet followed close behind, but she was to frightened (and she started to doubt that she could help) at seeing the wolves again that she stopped by the river and watched.

"Come on! We've already been through this before," Maurgrim said impatiently.

Peter didn't say a word as he pointed his sword at them.

"We both know you haven't got it in you," they mocked.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan yelled from the tree.

The wolves circled Peter. Before one could attack Aslan pinned him down with a small army following behind. By now Scarlet got over her shock and started to draw her sword.

"No lay your weapons. This is Peter's battle," Aslan said to Oreius and Scarlet.

"You may think you're a king, but you're about to die! Like a dog!" Maurgrim shouted.

Maugrim jumped at Peter. He landed on Peter.

"Ahh!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed and hopped down from the tree and ran over to where the wolf lay.

Scarlet ran over from where she was standing too.

When the girls reached him they pushed the wolf's dead body off. Peter sat up and was still a little scared that he had just killed Maurgrim, but he quickly embraced the girls in a hug.

"Follow him. He will lead us to Edmund," Aslan ordered as he let the other wolf go. Then turning to Peter he said, "Peter clean your sword."

Peter kneeled before Aslan. And Aslan christened him.

"Rise sir Peter Wolfspane Knight of Narnia," Aslan said solemnly.

Peter looked over at Scarlet, Lucy, and Susan. They smiled at him. Peter had a new courage in him. He took his sword a put it back in the sheath.

* * *

The next morning Peter came out of his tent. Oreius stopped and looked at him and then looked up a rock on the hill where Aslan was standing and talking... to Edmund. Peter stared up. Soon Lucy and Susan came along.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter held her back, but it was too late. She had interrupted Aslan and he and Edmund were coming their way.

Peter stared at Aslan in thankfulness as Edmund came walking over.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed," Aslan said to them. Then he walked away.

Edmund looked up from the ground, Peter was staring at him sternly but brotherly. He looked back down.

"Hi," he said embarrassed.

Lucy jumped up and hugged him. He was rather startled but he gave a hug back.

In a moment Scarlet came walking over. She looked very pretty today with a few daisies in her hair and the morning sun beaming down on her.

"Hello Edmund," she said kindly.

"Um hello," he replied.

But to his surprise she didn't even mention the witch.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired," he responded.

"Go get some sleep," Peter said firmly.

Edmund walked towards the hill feeling like Peter was still mad at him.

"And Edmund, try not to wander off," Peter said with a smile breaking over his face.

Edmund replied with a smile.

"One more thing Edmund," Scarlet said.

Edmund stopped to listen.

"I'm really happy you're here," she said.

Edmund smiled then turning around he walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's really short but that means the next chapter will come along faster! Well as you leave be sure to drop off a reveiw! Thank you!


	12. A Visit From a Witch

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended I don't own anything except my OC.

**A Visit From a Witch**

* * *

After Edmund took his rest and changed into some Narnian clothes he came to breakfast. He sat down next to Lucy and quickly started to eat some toast.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy said staring at him.

He smiled and slowed down, only a little though.

"Better pack some for the journey back," Peter said standing against a rock.

"We're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are," he replied. Then he walked over to the table and sat by Scarlet. "I promised mum I'd keep you three safe, that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"You're not the boss of me," Scarlet said annoyed.

"I'm just trying to keep you out of harms way," he replied.

"I can do as I please," she answered.

"I just think I should be the only one to go into battle," he explained.

"But they need us, all five of us," Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous, you almost drowned; Edmund was almost killed," Peter protested.

"Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the white Witch can do and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it," Edmund said slowly.

"We've been through this much, why stop now?" Scarlet wondered more than asked.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Susan said rising from the table.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice," she answered while picking up her bow and arrows.

* * *

Scarlet, Lucy, and Susan headed off to the target practice.

Scarlet first swung her sling, but instead of hitting the target the stone burned through a centaur's helmet.

"Oops!" she cried.

Then the stone came back and took it's place on her necklace

"It does come back on it's own!" she exclaimed.

Next it was Susan's turn. First she shot an arrow, but it only hit the outside ring of the target. To her surprise the second arrow did much better by missing the middle only a tad. Lucy soon got the inspiration to throw her dagger which hit a bullseye.

Peter and Edmund came riding along on horse back.

"Sword point up, Ed, like Oreius showed you," Peter instructed.

They fought for a few minutes. Scarlet ran over to them. Though she accidentally spooked Edmund's horse and made it rear up.

"Woah horsey," Edmund said.

"My name is Philip," the horse said.

"Oops sorry," Edmund apologized.

* * *

"How about you boys come down off of those horses and sword fight me?" Scarlet asked.

"Two against one? Isn't that unfair?" Edmund asked.

"If I'm going to be the best swordsgirl in Narnia's history than I better get practicing," Scarlet explained.

"I'm game," Peter replied.

So the boys jumped down and faced Scarlet. She took out her sword and held it bravely.

"Go!" she yelled.

First Peter fought her and Edmund joined in. Their swords were clashing. Then Edmund swung his sword at Scarlet's feet trying to trip her, but to his surprise she did a fast front aerial. The boys stood shocked at her defence. She quickly turned and swiped her sword and made both boys fall to the ground.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Peter asked.

"Oh you pick up a few things when your brother teaches you to street fight at age seven," Scarlet responded.

"You street fought when you were seven?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. for some odd reason I was always getting into fights. At least I usually always won," Scarlet said.

"Peter, Edmund, Scarlet!" shouted a voice, it was Mr. Beaver, "The witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way."

* * *

"Hail! queen of Narnia!" shouted Ginnabrick.

murmurs were heard from the crowd as she passed.

The witch came into the camp in a chair carried by four ogres. After they put her down she got up and approached Aslan only glancing at Edmund once.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said.

"His offence wasn't against you," he replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" she asked. Then adding very quietly, "I wasn't just speaking of the boy."

"Do not repeat the deep magic to me, witch, I was there when they were written," Aslan said with a growl.

"Then you remember well that all traitors belong to me. His blood is my property," the witch said calmly.

"Try to take him then!" Peter said drawing his sword.

"Do you think mere force will deny my rights, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the stone table, as is tradition," she said pointing to Edmund.

"Enough, I shall speak to you alone," Aslan said.

The witch walked in to Aslan's tent.

* * *

Everyone sat down, on the grass and waited.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Susan replied.

"Edmund might have to be killed," Lucy said.

"I shouldn't have eaten that Turkish Delight!" Edmund exclaimed.

"What? That's what you sold us out for? Turkish Delight?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Edmund answered.

"How-" Peter began.

"Stop it! He doesn't need this from you Peter! Leave him alone. It's just as much my fault as his," Scarlet said. Then adding, "I wish I could die instead of him."

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Edmund asked.

"Umm They've sure been in there for a long time. I wonder when they will come out," Scarlet said changing the subject.

* * *

Everyone fell in to silence. After a while they came out. everyone's heart started to beat faster for the answer.

"She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and started to congratulate Edmund.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" the witch asked.

Aslan roared and she immediately sat down.

As they celebrated Lucy noticed Aslan acted sad. Lucy wondered and wondered what would happen, and she soon found out.


	13. The Night Before the Battle

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything except my OC. No copyright intended.

**The Night Before the Battle**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," a faun said to Scarlet.

"Yes?" Scarlet replied.

"Since we are gaining more troops we need another tent, and we were wondering if we could have yours. Of course you would have another one, but you would just have to share. Is that all right with you?" the faun asked.

"of Course," she said.

"Good, your tent is just over there," he said pointing to a tent a few yards from hers.

Scarlet walked over to the tent and walked inside. To her surprise, Edmund and Peter were sitting in there.

"Is this your tent?" Scarlet asked awkwardly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Peter asked.

"Well you see, um. They need more room for the incoming troops and I told them they could use my tent because they needed another one. So they pointed me to this one, which I'll be sharing with you," Scarlet stammered.

"Well if you told them you would do that then you should stick to your word. Now Ed, who will be taking the floor?" Peter asked.

"Neither of you, I honestly don't mind sleeping there," Scarlet said earnestly.

"Well alright," Peter said slowly.

Scarlet then walked out of the tent and strolled up to Lucy and Susan's tent.

* * *

After a few hours passed and it was already dark, Scarlet departed from Lucy and walked in to her own tent.

"Hullo Edmund, where's Peter?" she asked as she entered.

"Oh, he's still practicing for tomorrow," he replied.

"Oh I see. Oh look at that! They brought a couch in here like the ones in Lucy's and Susan's tent!," Scarlet said looking at the small couch in between the two hammocks.

"Yes they did," Edmund said vaguely

Then it fell silent.

"Scarlet, what did you mean by it was more your fault than mine?" Edmund asked.

"Edmund, I noticed you had a cut on your lip. In this book Aslan gave me it tells of an oil that can heal a wound in a few hours. Though it's not like Lucy's. I found some, can I try it on you?" she asked completely ignoring Edmund's question.

"I suppose," Edmund sighed

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Scarlet. Scarlet took a handkerchief and dabbed it in the oil. Then spread it on Edmund's lip.

"The only thing is, it says I must kiss you to make it have full effect," Scarlet said rather dreamily.

Edmund looked in to her eyes, and she stared in to his. They leaned in, but Scarlet blinked her eyes rapidly like she had just come out of a spell.

"Let's just say I owe you one," she said.

Edmund sighed in disappointment, for he did like Scarlet, v_ery much._

Then they turned around very quickly because Peter just walked in. He looked at them suspiciously. Scarlet swiftly stood up and said she was going for a walk.

* * *

Scarlet decided to get a drink from a pool in a nearby forest that she had a past the day before. When she got there the moon was high and it gave off a silvery blue effect. The pool was a very vibrant light blue that almost glowed. It looked magical. Scarlet, not thinking much about it kneeled down and drank from it. It was delicious.

"Do like it?" A voice said, "I've never been able to drink from that pool every time I try to drink from it the water burns me."

Scarlet spun around- it was the witch.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked rudely.

"I should ask the same thing, child. Or should I say traitor for that's what you are," said the witch coolly.

"How do you know?" Scarlet asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Who do you think put the idea in your head to get revenge on Edmund? Me. Who do you think made you get the idea to let him leave the beaver's dam? Me. And who do you think made you fight with Lucy? Me. I put those thoughts in your mind and you believed them, and acted upon them," the witch said accusingly.

"How did you do it?" Scarlet implored.

"You're rather stupid you know. I'm a witch, a jinn, I'm magical. I can do anything," the witch replied.

"I don't think you can do anything. The way I see it I made the decision to betray Edmund and argued with Lucy. You just put the thought in my mind. I think that you're not as powerful as you make others think. And what you hate most of all is that you know it," Scarlet said boldly.

Before the witch could reply a growl was heard a midst the trees. The figure walked out... it was Aslan. The witch suddenly disappeared into the woods.

"Child, you have been playing a most dangerous game," he said.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"Just remember, never to under estimate your enemies," Aslan replied.

"Aslan, I have a confession," Scarlet said.

"What is it?" Aslan asked with knowing eyes.

"I betrayed Edmund. I was mad. I could've stopped his betrayal. Then he wouldn't have betrayed his family, Narnia, you. To me I betrayed everyone he betrayed. Then adding Edmund... Oh, Aslan, can you ever forgive me?" Scarlet pleaded.

"You seem to have forgotten, my daughter, I am Aslan," Aslan replied.

"So you knew?" Scarlet asked.

"Some things are more easily forgiven in not mine, but your soul if you tell me; instead of me telling you," Aslan said.

"Could you please forgive me?" Scarlet asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I have already forgiven you, child. The question is have you forgiven yourself?" Aslan asked.

Scarlet didn't know if she forgave herself or not. She thought she would have to think about it.

Then he left. Scarlet decided she better leave too.

* * *

As she walked back to her tent Scarlet ran in to Susan.

"Hullo!" Scarlet said cheerfully.

"Hi," Susan said grimly and annoyingly.

Scarlet was tired of Susan always being so mean so she finally decided to confront her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Scarlet asked searchingly.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. You stole my brothers and sister from me! Ever since you came in to our lives Edmund and Peter have fallen head over heels for you, and Lucy just adores you!" Susan said angrily.

"I didn't-" Scarlet began.

"Yes you did! Don't act innocent! Like I didn't see you with Edmund earlier. Heal him! That should have been me!" Susan shouted.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet said feeling very hurt.

"What's wrong with me? Why do they love you, but hate me?" Susan asked with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't act like their mum, but acted like their sister they would like you better," stammered Scarlet.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry I've been so mean to you! Can't we be friends?" Susan asked.

"Ever since I met you all I've ever wanted to be was your friend," Scarlet said happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Scarlet and Susan are friends, finally! Remember to leave a comment!


	14. The Voices in the Night

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended. I do not own anything except my OC. Oh when Scarlet tells her story I'm going to write it as if it is just happening! Just telling you so you won't get confused!

**The Voices in the Night**

* * *

"We better get a good nights rest," Peter said as Scarlet walked in to the tent.

"Yes, we better," Scarlet answered.

In a few minutes Edmund blew out the candle and they went to sleep... well maybe.

Two hours later Scarlet was still staring at the ceiling. She turned to look at Edmund, but he was lying on his side with his back turned towards her. Then she turned to look at Peter. He had his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling too.

"Before I left my brother at the train station he told me I would have to fight for my life. I didn't know I would have to take his advice so literally," Scarlet said with a little laugh.

Peter lifted his head and asked, "What's your story? I mean what happened to have your brother decide to evacuate you?"

Scarlet suddenly had a very hollow look in her eyes. She started to tell her story, but she spoke and looked as if she could see everything before her eyes.

* * *

"Scarlet! Andrew! Go to the shelter the Germans are bombing!" Mrs. Montgomery yelled to her children.

Scarlet, and Andrew Montgomery suddenly sprang from there reading positions and started to run and collect a few necessities.

Scarlet, Andrew, and their mother ran as fast as they could to their shelter. As they reached the door Scarlet's mother looked back at their house.

"I have to go back and collect the money! If we live and our house gets bombed we will die of starvation if we don't have money! Andrew, if something happens to me take care of Scarlet. Scarlet, be a good girl. I love you both," Mrs Montgomery said then she hugged her children and ran back.

"Mother don't! Stop!" Scarlet cried. She tried to run after her, but Andrew held her back. Scarlet started to cry as she saw her mother's figure run toward the house.

Mrs. Montgomery ran towards her house, but suddenly a bomb landed a few feet away from her. It exploded.

"Mother!" Andrew and Scarlet screamed in unison.

Andrew ran to his mother. The bomb had landed close enough that her neck had been injured, but by the time Andrew got there his mother had bled to death. Andrew ran back to Scarlet. Scarlet had collapsed to her knees, and had started crying even harder. He picked her up and carried her in to the shelter.

The next day Andrew decided to evacuate his little sister.

* * *

Peter cringed at the thought of seeing his mother die before his eyes.

Scarlet still looked in the distance and had a very distance voice when she said, " Mother one time said she loved us more than anything." Scarlet looked like she came back to reality and added, "but I think she was lying."

It grew silent for a few moments.

"Peter, why didn't you enlist in the war?" Scarlet asked abruptly.

"I'm too young, plus mum needed help with the others. You know how Edmund is, he's such a handful," Peter answered.

"Well you could've lied about your age. I know plenty of boys that did. You know Edmund just does the things he does because he wants your attention. When you father went off to war you became Edmund's father figure. He just wants you to be his brother again, but most importantly his best friend," she said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know he thought that," Peter said.

"Oh I can tell. he acted almost just like me when my father went left for the war," Scarlet explained.

"Tell me about your father."

"Peter, some subjects should be left unsaid."

"I'm sorry. What did you mean by you thought your mum was lying when she said she loved you more than anything?"

"She didn't love me at all sometimes, it seemed. All she cared about was herself, dancing, and that I should become a famous ballet dancer like herself. If I didn't than I would be a disgrace to the family. I think that's why they sent Violet away."

"Who's Violet?"

"My sister she's four years older than me. My parents sent her away to a school when she was seven. I haven't heard about or from her since."

* * *

"Who do you know that lied about their age to enlist in the war?" Peter asked curiously.

"Do you always ask so many questions? Well there was this boy on my street that used to pick fights with me," Scarlet said.

"I guess he thought the German fights would be nothing compared to fighting with you," Peter teased.

"I suppose," Scarlet said with a laugh. "The funny thing is he also proposed to me when I was ten. When he left he said we would actually get married, but it was just a silly game."

"Oh, did you love him?"

"I don't know... I'm not sure what love feels like... Or maybe I do... Really do you always ask so many questions?"

"It sure seems like it. Here's another question, if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"Where's your brother uh, Andrew?"

"Oh he said he was going to be evacuated too, but I doubt that. I'm guessing he got a job somewhere or he could be a beggar. He's too prideful to be evacuated. For all I know he went off to the war."

"I don't think he would do that."

"Why not?"

"He cares too much for his sister to leave London and maybe never return. Just like how I would feel. I care too much for you to leave England and not know if I would ever come back."

"Peter." Scarlet said firmly.

Peter took the hint and decided to shut up. Scarlet looked rather sad as she thought of all the boys she had once played with or fought with that had enlisted and may never come back.

* * *

"Do you think we can do it?" Scarlet asked after a pause.

"Do what?" Peter asked in return.

"Defeat the witch tomorrow," Scarlet asked with a shiver.

"With Aslan's help," Peter said although not too sure himself.

"We better go to sleep. Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Scarlet."

As they dropped off to sleep they didn't even know that Edmund had listened to their voices in the night.

* * *

In a few hours a dryad came in to the tent. Peter was at first frightened from being woken up so he pointed his sword at her.

"Be still my princes and princess I bring grave news from your sisters," it said mysteriously.

As she told them that Aslan had been killed they couldn't quite grasp it. So when she left they all fell asleep again.

Before the sun even rose Scarlet woke and remembered what the dryad had said. She thought they should go and find out if the flowery being was lying.

"Get up, you two!" Scarlet said as she slipped on one of her boots and threw a pillow at Peter then one at Edmund.

"Is this the way girls always wake boys from a beautiful sleep?" Edmund asked annoyed.

"Just get up, Ed. I don't think we could fight her," Peter said half sarcastically since he was a little sore from Scarlet tripping him and Edmund the day before at practice.

"Stop with the teasing and hurry up. We have to see if the dryad was telling the truth... about Aslan," Scarlet said strapping on her belt and sliding her fife into her boot with an end sticking out for easy access.

"How could I forget about that grave news? It has bothered me since she told us," Edmund said putting on his boots.

"Like that's the truth you were sleeping like a rock!" Peter responded.

"Come on!" Scarlet persisted.

* * *

As Peter walked in to the tent he became quite solemn.

"She's right, he's gone," Peter said as he walked out.

"Then you will have to lead us. Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you," Edmund said.

"I can't," Peter protested.

"Aslan believed you could... and so do I," Edmund said gently.

"And I. Peter, _we're_ ready to follow you," Scarlet said with pleading eyes.

Peter looked at them both for courage. Scarlet and Edmund looked at each other, then they looked at Peter with a reassuring nod and with brave eyes.

"The witch's army's in sight. What are your orders?" Oreius asked.

Peter looked down at the battlefield map, wondering what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! We get to the battle! I'm so excited! I don't even know what I'm going to write yet! Well leave a review as you leave! Bye thanks for reading! :)


	15. Are You Ready?

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended. I do not own anything except my OC. Ok now that that boring business is done here is my next chapter! Yay! Battle time!

**Are You Ready?**

* * *

The troops marched to the battle ground. They followed Peter in silence.

"Go take a look at the enemy," Peter ordered a griffon.

When the reached the battlefield, Peter and his white unicorn and Oreius stood in the front line staring at the approaching enemy. Edmund stood at the top of a cliff looking down at the Narnians. Scarlet and her horse came trotting up next to Peter and Oreius. She sat in a beautifully made saddle (which Peter insisted upon her having) her horse was jet black with hints of blue here and there. her name was sapphire. The griffon came swooping back with the news.

"They come your highness in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he gasped.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said quickly.

"But I bet they help," Peter said looking at the enemy approaching and shaking his head.

Off in the distance a minotaur blew a battle horn. The witch was coming into view.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Scarlet.

"I think so," Scarlet said with fear in her eyes and breathing deeply.

The minotaur gave a loud cry which was responded by the other hideous creatures of the dark side.

* * *

The good Narnians fearlessly and fearfully looked at the arriving enemy.

Peter turned and looked at Edmund. Edmund gave a nod. Peter took a deep breath and gathered his courage then he drew his sword. The battle trumpet was blown. The Narnians cheered.

The witches' army started running forward. Scarlet looked over at Peter; he looked so brave. She collected her courage and looked the on coming enemy with eyes full of fire. Which later many Narnians claimed they actually saw little flames flickering in her eyes.

The griffons started to fly high in the sky and state there battle cry. They held rocks and dropped them on the witches' army. The rocks killed many of the troops, but the dwarves started to shoot the griffins with their arrows.

The witch sent the harpys up to fight the griffins who had not been shot.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked turning to Oreius after watching the sky battle.

"To the death," he replied.

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter yelled the battle cry while his unicorn reared up.

"For Narnia!" the Narnians yelled.

"For Narnia!" Scarlet yelled with them.

Peter, Oreius, and Scarlet rode into battle with the other troops following.

* * *

As the two armies got nearer and nearer to each other Scarlet could hear, even under all the noise, her own heart beating. _We can do this. Aslan knew we could. I have to be brave. _Scarlet and Peter thought as they rode with their swords drawn. The energy started to build as the troops became closer and closer and closer. Now only a few yards away.

The two armies clashed. Everyone fought fearlessly. Scarlet and Peter rode through the enemy slaying them as they rode by. Swords clashed together. The witch proceeded forward.

A minotaur ran towards Scarlet. Their blades clanged back and forth. Scarlet could feel herself shaking on top of her horse as she fought this huge beast. Suddenly Scarlet's sword dropped to the ground. The minotaur saw his chance he lunged forward to run his weapon through her. She quickly pulled out her dagger. As the minotaur lunged forward Scarlet bent down, missing the blade by inches. The minotaur was astonished that he missed. Scarlet now had her chance, she quickly stabbed her enemy in the heart. He fell to the ground.

Scarlet's sword was still on the ground, and a hag noticed this. She ran for it. The hag grabbed it before Scarlet could get down from her horse. Scarlet saw the hag pick up her sword. Scarlet quickly took her necklace off and swung it over her head. She aimed, and released two stones. The first jewel hit the hags hand and burned through it. The hag dropped the sword quickly and squeezed her hand trying to help the pain. Then the second stone hit the hag's head burning through it. The hag died quickly, but painfully. Then Scarlet's gems returned to her necklace, which was once again around her neck, perfect as they were before.

Scarlet jumped off her horse to grab her sword. As she was about to climb back on her horse an ankleslicer came running towards her. Six inches before the ugly creature sliced her ankles Scarlet threw her dagger at it. The creature was dead. Scarlet took her dagger and putting it back in her belt, after wiping it on the grass, and then she picked up her sword. Then she gave a light pat on her horse to get it to move. As the horse started to run Scarlet jumped on and rode towards another section of the battle.

* * *

The witch was approaching. Every second she got closer and closer.

"Fire!" Edmund said.

A centaur shot an arrow of flame. It turned into a firebird! Suddenly a harpy flew up to the bird trying to kill it. Edmund started to panic and wonder if he had done the signal at the right time. Luckily Peter saw the harpy and took a spear, which had once been a minotaur's weapon, and he threw it like a javelin. It hit the harpy in the heart and he saved the firebird. He pulled his sword out again and killed a few others and then he watched the firebird. The firebird set flame to the battle ground. It burned the oncoming evil creatures. The witch was blocked, but quickly the witch put out the fire and moved forward.

"Fall back! drive them to the rocks!" Peter yelled.

"That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver said to Edmund, who he was standing next to.

"Peter! Are you sure it's the right time?" Scarlet yelled as she rode after him.

"If we don't do it now the witch may be able to take over Narnia!" he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To be continued... hehe I've always wanted to do that! review on your way out! Bye!


	16. Defeating a Witch

**Author's Note:** No copyright intended. I do not own anything except my OC. Some of my friends have often asked me this question, "Why does Peter ride a unicorn and not a horse?" I finally have found my answer, "Because real men ride unicorns," Haha, I think that's kinda funny. Wow random... Okay enjoy this next chapter.

**Defeating a Witch**

* * *

Scarlet and Peter rode towards the rocks. As they rode Peter's unicorn was short with an arrow by a dwarf on the cliff. The unicorn went tumbling to the ground, and Peter falling to the ground. Scarlet's horse tripped over Peter's unicorn and fell to the ground with Scarlet falling to the ground as well. She quickly got up and got her horse to stand up. Then her horse led Peter's wounded unicorn to the hidden safety of some bushes near the rocks. By now Peter had already gotten up and rushed back into the battle.

Scarlet started to run forward when she noticed the book Aslan had given her was lying open on the ground (She had secretly tucked the book into her saddle because she thought it might be magic and help them win the battle). She picked it up and was about to close it when some words caught her eyes.

"Lucy and Scarlet's journey in to Narnia"

Scarlet had never notices this before. She scanned the page; it told the story of her and Lucy coming to Narnia. She flipped a few pages over and saw the story of their journey to Aslan's camp and even of Edmund's adventure with the witch. Then she flipped even a few more pages to her astonishment, words were appearing on the page every second. It was the story of the battle. The battle that was happening this minute! Scarlet looked forward into her book to see the end, but to her discouragement the next pages were just blank. They were yet to be written. Scarlet knew this book was special, but she didn't know this would happen! Then as the words appeared Scarlet saw a very precious name... Aslan. She read what it was writing:

As Lucy and Susan rode on Aslan's back, after the deep magic had taken place and Aslan had been resurrected-

Scarlet didn't read anymore, instead she turned to a page with the heading, 'The deep magic'. She read how the deep magic turns everything around even death if an innocent being was sacrificed instead of a guilty being. Scarlet ran over to where the unicorn and her horse were standing. She put the book back, led the animals to a safe place among the rocks, and ran over to Peter.

* * *

"Peter! Peter!" Scarlet yelled as she ran over to Peter, who was fighting with a minotaur.

"Um I'm a little busy!" Peter said trying to take another whack at the minotaur.

"But it's important!" Scarlet insisted.

"Go away! We can talk later... well maybe," he said.

Scarlet heaved an annoyed sigh and started to walk away when minotaurs started to surround Peter and Scarlet.

"Peter, look," Scarlet said pointing to the circle of beasts around them.

By now Peter had killed his minotaur. He stood staring at the new rivals to kill. Scarlet and Peter stood back to back, with their swords stuck out in front. They slowly moved in a circle like when Peter was trying to kill Maugrim.

"Peter, what I have to say to you is important," Scarlet whispered taking a lunge at a minotaur.

"What is it?" Peter said gritting his teeth.

"It's Aslan. He's alive," she whispered turning her head slightly.

"He can't be, the dryad said he was killed," Peter whispered doubtfully.

"He was resurrected. Something about a certain type of magic," Scarlet whispered.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to get out of this circle," Peter said.

Then suddenly Scarlet remembered something... her fife. She pulled it out of her boot. She only remembered some of the notes so the magic wouldn't be very strong, but it would be just enough to put these minotaurs asleep. Before she started to play she thought that maybe this would put Peter to sleep as well, but then she remembered it only put her enemies to sleep. She drew the instrument to her lips and blew a few eerie, but sweet sounding notes.

Peter looked at her as the notes came out of her fife. Then the minotaurs fell on the ground and went into a sound sleep.

* * *

"Well done," Peter said as the minotaurs lay around them.

"But they're not dead, one of us better stab 'em," Scarlet said looking around.

"That better be you. I'm not going to let you fight the Witch, I have to kill her, Aslan put it in my hands when he died," Peter said starting to run.

"What?! But I told you-" Scarlet yelled for he was a few yards away now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that! He died. She killed him. Now it's up to me!" Peter yelled as he started to run even farther away.

"PETER!" Scarlet screamed, but he didn't even turn around.

Scarlet quickly killed the soon-to-be-awaken minotaurs before running off to go fight somewhere else.

The Battle became even more fierce, as Peter looked around and saw Narnians being killed left and right.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled at Edmund.

Edmund stared at Peter for a minute.

"Scarlet! That means you too!" Peter yelled as he saw Scarlet battling it out with a hag.

As Scarlet killed the hag she turned to Peter and yelled, "You're not my brother! You can't tell me what to do and what not to do!" Then she ran off in a different direction to help a Narnian.

"Come on you heard him!" Mr. Beaver said tugging at Edmund.

Edmund started to run up to the rocks. As he climbed up he looked back over the battle. He saw Peter, Narnians dying, the witch turning Narnians to stone, and Scarlet who had stood up to Peter. Edmund knew what he had to do.

* * *

Edmund pulled out his sword and turned to run back into battle.

"Peter said get out of here," Mr. Beaver said.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund said as he ran off.

He ran down the rocks, killing a dwarf on the way, and he was just a few feet from the witch. He jumped and tried to break her wand, but he missed. The witch pulled away. Edmund saw his chance, he took his sword and smashed the wand to pieces. Scarlet and Peter could sense that some sort of powerful dark magic had been broken so they look Edmund's way and saw him fighting the witch. The witch was angry and she took the broken end of her wand and jabbed it into Edmund's side.

"EDMUND!" Peter and Scarlet screamed.

Edmund fell to the ground. dead? No. Dying? Yes. But dying for Narnia, dying doing one of the most important things in the battle.

Peter was very angered by the witch and he ran toward her and started fighting. As he was in the thick of the battle Peter heard a mighty roar. He and the witch looked up. Actually probably everyone fighting looked up. It was Aslan. With more troops! Peter was distracted so the witch saw her chance and tripped him and stabbed Peter's arm with a sword. Just when she was about to kill him Aslan jumped on her and killed her quickly.

The Battle was over.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long. I got really busy. Then when I wrote like the chapter my internet crashed before I could save it so I got really mad and didn't try to retype it anytime soon. But please review and the ending of the story will be up shortly. Thank you! Bye!


	17. Kings and Queens

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended. I do not own anything except my OC.

**Kings and Queens**

* * *

Peter pulled out the sword from his arm and stared at Aslan.

"It is finished," Aslan said then he turned away.

"Peter! Peter!" Susan and Lucy called.

Susan surveyed the scene while Lucy gave Peter a hug.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked suddenly.

Edmund was lying on the ground trying to breathe when a dwarf with an axe (which was too large for him) came shuffling behind him. Susan saw him and shot an arrow piercing his heart.

The siblings ran over to him. Susan quickly took off his helmet and Lucy pulled out her cordial. She quickly poured a drop into his mouth. He swallowed. They all stared at him for a minute. He started to cough. Peter grabbed him and hugged him with his sisters.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked.

* * *

Edmund gave Peter another hug. Then he looked up and saw Scarlet standing on top of a small hill watching them. Peter turned and saw her. Scarlet ran toward them and Peter got up and ran toward her. When he reached her he picked her up by the waist and whirled her around.

"We did it!" Peter said excitedly and holding Scarlet's hands.

"No Aslan did it," Scarlet responded.

Peter looked into Scarlet's eyes then he kissed her. Then Peter looked at her and saw that she was smiling.

"Im sorry. I guess I got excited," Peter said.

Scarlet didn't answer. Instead all she did was put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Peter was surprised at her kissing him, but he slid his hands higher on her back and held her tighter. When they pulled apart Scarlet stared at Peter with laughing eyes.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe!" Scarlet said with a small laugh as she looked into Peter's shining eyes.

Peter smiled. Then Scarlet looked over at Susan, Lucy, and Edmund they were watching them. Lucy looked at them with a confused looked, while Susan looked at them disapprovingly, and Edmund looked at them sadly, but he covered it up with a smile. Scarlet ran over to them. When she reached them she fell on her knees and gave Edmund a hug which then followed her hugging Susan and Lucy.

Then after the hugging was finally over they all looked up and saw Aslan freeing some Narnians, who had been turned to stone. Lucy looked down at her cordial still in her hand and an idea struck her. She quickly got up and started going around to all the wounded troops and gave them each a drop of her cordial.

* * *

A day later it was Peter's, Susan's, Lucy's, Edmund's, and Scarlet's coronation day. Scarlet had found a beautiful blue dress, shoes, and a lovely red Narnian cape to wear.

They all marched down the aisle, with Aslan between Peter and Susan, (Scarlet was between Edmund and Peter because that's the way the thrones had been placed) of the throne room proud and confidant.

They all stopped and stared at the thrones with bright smiles. They climbed the steps and stood in front of their thrones.

"To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant," Aslan said.

Then Mr. Tumnus put a beautiful crown on her head.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund, the Just," Aslan announced.

Then a silver crown was place on Edmund's head.

"To the radiant southern sun I give you Queen Susan, the gentle," Aslan said.

Mr. Tumnus placed a crown her soft brown hair.

"to the graceful glass water creek and the spirited, ever flowing great waterfall, I give you Queen Scarlet, the Radiant," Aslan announced.

Scarlet blushed a lovely pink when she heard her title and as Mr. Tumnus put her crown on her head.

"To the clear northern sky I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan proclaimed.

Then Peter was crowned. They all stepped back and took a seat on their thrones.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us till the stars rain down from the heavens," Aslan said solemnly.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Scarlet! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" the crowd cheered.

* * *

That night Scarlet was standing on a balcony looking at the stars Trying to get some fresh air and get away from the party. Peter walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist and embraced her in a kiss. Then Scarlet pulled away.

"Peter I really like you, and now that we're kings and queens we can probably get married. But can we just be friends for awhile? I just want to be a kid for awhile. I am only fourteen," Scarlet said with shining eyes.

"of course. I'll wait for you. Just tell me when you're ready," Peter said trying to hide his disappoinment.

Then he left Scarlet alone. A few minutes later Edmund walked Over.

"isn't tonight perfect?" Scarlet asked dreamily.

"I suppose. It would be even more perfect if I was Peter," Edmund sighed.

Scarlet understood Edmund was trying to say he liked her.

"Edmund, don't wish yourself away. Who knows I might not even choose that Pevensie brother," Scarlet said.

Edmund smiled thinking she was giving a hint that she would eventually choose him.

"But then again I might not even choose a Pevensie," Scarlet said even though she highly doubted it.

"Oh," Edmund sighed.

"Don't fret. I won't choose for quite awhile," Scarlet said turning away. "But you do have an advantage," she added looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"you're my age," she replied. Then she walked away leaving Edmund to ponder their discussion.

* * *

The five ruled many years, but fifteen years later something happened...

King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, Queen Scarlet, and Queen Lucy galloped through lantern waste in search of a white stag.

Edmund's faithful horse, Philip, stopped short.

"You all right Philip?" Edmund asked.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Philip answered.

"Come along, Ed," Susan said riding back over with Lucy, Scarlet, and Peter not far behind.

"Just catching my breath," Edmund said patting Philip gently.

"Well let's all catch-" Susan started to say.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"You girls go back to the castle and I'll catch the stag myself," Susan said trying to imitate Edmund.

"And wish for turkish delight," Scarlet teased.

They all laughed.

* * *

"What's this?" Peter said getting off his horse and staring at a lamppost.

The others got off their horses and looked at it as well.

"It seems familiar," Peter observed.

"Quite. I feel as if I've been haunted with a vision of this... thing many times before," Scarlet said

"From a dream," Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy added.

They all stared.

"Spare Oom," Lucy and Scarlet said looking at each other.

Then they ran off.

"Lucy! Scarlet! Not again," the others said running after them.

"Come on!" Scarlet and Lucy beckoned.

"These aren't branches!" Peter said after running a little way.

"They're coats," Susan said.

"Susan you're on my foot! Peter move over! I'm not on your toes!" They all yelled as the walked on to a more crowded space.

Then they all fell out and landed on hard wood floors. They looked at themselves. They weren't in their Narnian clothes anymore. In fact, they weren't grown ups, they were children.

Then Professor Kirk walked in

"Oh, there you are. What have you been doing in the wardrobe?" Professor Kirk asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir," Peter answered.

"Try me," Professor Kirk said and throwing the cricket ball to Peter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay there will be one more chapter, but it will probably be very short. Please review!


	18. Say Good-bye to Scarlet

**Author's Note: **No copyright intended. I thought this chapter would work better on it's own than with 'Kings and Queens' So I made it its own chapter. Please enjoy!

**Say Good-bye to Scarlet**

* * *

After they came back from Narnia the Pevensie's and Scarlet spoke about and pretend to be in Narnia, but they never let Mrs. McCready hear them, for she would probably think they were crazy. In fact she probably already did because once when Scarlet was walking out of the library she the Pevensies passed by and bowed and said, "Good day Queen Scarlet." Scarlet responded with a bow and "Good day Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, King Peter, and King Edmund." Mrs. McCready just gasped and thought these children must be crazy.

One Morning, a few weeks after the return the children were waiting for their usual breakfast... porridge.

"I wish we could go back to Narnia," Edmund sighed.

"Meet too," Scarlet said.

"Wait maybe we could get back to Narnia through the wardrobe," Peter suggested.

"No, the Professor said we would go back, but when we least expect it. he said it would probably not be through the wardrobe anyway," Lucy explained.

"Oh," Susan said sadly.

Then Mrs. McCready came in, and gave them their porridge.

"Remember when we had that wonderfully delicious food at Cair Paravel?" Susan thought out loud.

Everyone smiled.

"What on earth are you talking about child? And why are you all smiling like that?" Mrs. McCready asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," Scarlet said slowly.

* * *

"Scarlet, you have a letter," Mrs. McCready said after breakfast.

"Really?" Scarlet said quite surprised.

"Here," Mrs. McCready said handing it to her.

The children ran off to their favorite place to be... the roof. They probably loved it so much because you could see for miles and miles and you had to pass the wardrobe to get to the window to climb out of to get to the roof.

"Read it to us Scarlet, please," Lucy pleaded.

"Alright," Scarlet said. She slit open the letter and read:

_October 5, 1940_

_Dear Scarlet,_

_Hullo! It's Andrew! Well I have a job and a place, but I'm having trouble paying my bills. I need you to come back and work to help me. Plus it's too hard being a part from a sis like you for so long. I'm sending someone to come pick you up on October 15. They will take you to the train station. I've enclosed a train ticket. Can't wait to see you and hear about who you met and your adventures out in the country! See you soon._

_Your forever brother,_

_Andrew_

* * *

"October 15! That's tomorrow!" Peter exclaimed.

"Then I better get packing," Scarlet said sadly. She folded the letter then stood up and walked toward the window.

Scarlet started to lose her balance as she walked the narrow strip of cement leading to the window, but luckily Lucy steadied her.

"Thanks," Scarlet said.

"Anytime," Lucy replied remembering the first day they met.

Scarlet smiled at Lucy mimic the same words she had said.

That evening Scarlet packed all her things, and the Pevensies chatted with her so she wouldn't feel sad.

"It's time all of you were off to bed," Scarlet said abruptly.

"I suppose," they murmured.

"Go! I don't want to have to keep the last memory of you in mind if all of you are practically asleep!" Scarlet said smiling.

"Alright," Edmund, Lucy, and Susan said sadly.

"Come on! Look sharp! You heard the girl you want to be remembered with your eyes open!" Peter said while shooing his siblings off to bed.

Peter was the last one of the single file line he was making.

"Nicely done," Scarlet praised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have a knack for it," Peter said with a bow.

Scarlet burst into laughter

"Well I hope you have a knack for making yourself leave too," Scarlet said trying to sound mad.

"Uh oh I better get going, she's mad," Peter joked.

"Go on get out of here!" Scarlet said playfully throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

She was still laughing as Peter closed the door. Scarlet picked up her book, _The Story of the Amulet, _suddenly something went fluttering to the floor. It was a picture of Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Susan all standing by a tree on the Professor's lawn. Scarlet could tell it had been taken today because it was still a little wet. With it was a note saying, _you have a picture of us now let us take a picture of you tomorrow._

_I see. That's what_ they_ were doing when I couldn't find them earlier today. And it must have been what Edmund was doing when the other three asked me to sketch the Professor's house. _Scarlet thought.

She tucked the photograph into her book then put the book back on her night stand. Then Scarlet changed to her nightgown and then fell fast asleep.

"Good morning!" voices yelled outside of Scarlet's door.

"I'll be dressed in a minute!" Scarlet said picking up the outfit she had traveled in on her way here.

"Hullo!" Scarlet greeted opening her door.

"Come on! Let's go to breakfast," Edmund said.

After breakfast the children went outside to wait for the car to pick up Scarlet.

"Hey how about that picture now?" Peter asked.

"Oh alright go ahead take the picture of me," Scarlet said.

Edmund took one and told Scarlet that that would be enough.

* * *

They soon heard the crunching of the gravel under the wheels of a car approaching.

"That's it," Professor Kirk said stepping outside of the house.

"Yes it is," Mrs. McCready said.

"Good-bye Professor," Scarlet said giving him a hug.

"Good-bye dear one, and remember don't lose faith, and to just keep your eyes open," he replied.

"Good-bye Mrs. McCready," Scarlet said shaking the woman's hand.

"Good-bye lass," She responded then she wiped a tear.

Scarlet walked over to the Pevensies.

"Good-bye Lucy try not to go running off again. Good-bye Susan remember to be their sister not their mum. Good-by Edmund stay out of trouble. Good-bye Peter I'll never forget you," Scarlet said hugging each one.

"Good-bye," they replied sadly.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, we have to go back to Narnia again, don't we?" Scarlet said with a smile.

Scarlet looked at their sad faces.

"Hey maybe we could play hide-and-seek and spend another fifteen years together!" Scarlet said cheerfully, but teasingly.

They all smiled.

Scarlet ran over to the car opened the door and waved to Lucy who was starting to cry, Susan who was being brave, but would burst in to tears when she left, Peter solemnly staring at her, Edmund with a forced smile, Mrs. MacCready with a few tears, and finally the Professor with a brave face. She stepped in and the car started to move. She quickly stuck her head out the window and everyone shouted "Good-bye" one last time.

That's the last they saw of Scarlet... or was it?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Boo! It's over! No! Well if you read to the last chapter I am fully thankful! Please leave a review! It means a lot! And please read the upcoming sequel! Bye for now!


	19. Random side notation

**Author's Note: **so I got this idea to just tell you about what my other stories are going to be about. Most of my stories will be based around well Four stories Because i like my OC. The titles for my four foundation stories are: **The Third Daughter of Eve (Lion, Witch, Wardrobe rewrite, but you obviously knew that or you wouldn't be reading this. Progress: Finished), The Awaited Return (Prince Caspian rewrite. Progress: in progress), Summertime (original story. I'm not so sure about the name though... Any suggestions? Progress: Not started.) , The Unforgettable Voyage (Voyage of the Dawn Treader rewrite. Progress: not started). **So I just wanted to tell you that! I want to make all my stories related to these four in to a series. I have no clue what to call it though... Boo!

Once I pick a name I will put it in the summary or Author's Note of the first chapter of whatever story you clicked on! If the name of the series is not in either of these options that means it is just a random story I wrote!

Okay umm let's see.. Oh yeah! I will be writing two one shots about Edmund falling in love with a girl named Aroub ( that's the name I think...) They will be in like the same story file so it will look like the story has two chapters but it just two OneShots. I decided to do that because someone requested it. Which brings me to another point! I will be taking requests! How fun, right? But it might take awhile because I'm in the middle of three other stories, but I would love to write a story just for you. I will even mention you! I you're a guest just put a random screen name!

Yeah this Author's Note is almost over... Okay so make sure to read my other stories! And let me see... uhh... If you have any idea for some Golden Age stories that would be cool. I will like update 'The Awaited Return' and 'How Do You Rule a Kingdom' and 'Christmas Narnia Edition' and put the name of the series in the stories once I get some suggestions.

One Last thing... I just want to thank you for reading this story! And reviewing! And Favoriting! And Following this story! I will love you 'til the end of the world! I wish I could thank anyone who was a guest that reviewed personally, but I can't... Oh and I want to read some stories! So give me a few suggestions! Even if the story is your own! Okay... Bye!

P. sure to go to my profile and look at the links for the awesome clothes I found! Some of them you have to copy and paste though...

Bye!

*on Dec. 30 I made a slight change to chapter 13, The Night Before the Battle. Only a few sentences though, but its a little scene between Aslan and Scarlet.


End file.
